Mending Tears
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: *Sequel to Earning Tears* She lost the gift of sight. He returned because of an unfinished business. A broken promise that he tried not to mend. More tears to come.
1. Unending Darkness

**Hi! I am back with the four-shot omake or more… don't know. I am taking a break to my Crystal Teardrops fic and decided to write an omake. I'll continue that fic of mine when I finish this since this is to be updated for a month. Before anything else, this is the sequel of Earning Tears as promised. Thank you very much in advance.**

**Note: A lot has happened here. The story takes place seven years since Ryoma left the country.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unending Darkness**

**Chapter: Everything had changed as so as she. How would she handle everything when…**

* * *

'_You are still clumsy as ever.'_

"I told you to wait for me upstairs," Sumire said in a worried tone as she saw her trying to walk down the stairs feeling the trail of it, she walked to the stairs, "Sakuno."

The twenty-one year old girl giggled when she felt the concerned tone of her grandmother, "Relax Obaa-chan, I can still walk you know."

Sumire held her to her arm and gestured her to the kitchen, "Even so, walking down the stairs is too dangerous for you. Don't you remember what happened to you before?"

"Obaa-chan, that was a year ago. It will never happen again, I promise." Sakuno said.

The old lady shook her head, "I didn't say anything."

She laughed merrily at her words. Despite the condition, she could touch any kitchen utensils liked before even knives and could cut any meat, just like she wasn't disabled. Sumire just watched her do her things.

"Want me to help you?"

Sakuno followed her grandmother's voice and shook her head, "I am fine, just tell me if Tomoka-chan arrives."

"Okay, then."

She continued doing her work but she noticed that Sumire was doing or whispering something. Wondering, she asked her, "Obaa-chan, are you still there? Are you talking with someone?"

"Eh? Ah… I'm—err—no, I am just thinking of something," Sumire explained, "Well, I'll go now and wait for Tomoka. Be careful about using the utensils okay."

"Hai!" she responded. As she continued doing her work, she noticed another weak presence but she wasn't sure about that. Shrugging it off, she continued doing their breakfast that morning.

**xxx**

She walked her way to their backyard using her hands to grab on something. When she felt the cold wind of the morning breeze, she knew that she was already outside. She was getting used of darkness unlike two years ago. She was scared but she was slowly adjusting to her surroundings. Getting familiar with the location, she walked to a bench and carefully sat there. Deciding to wait for Tomoka there, she thought of humming a song to calm herself down, feeling the wind passed her by. But then, she felt another presence at her side. She frowned and talked;

"T-tomoka-chan? Is that you? Why didn't you say something?" She asked her, "Was it you who was watching me a while ago? Why didn't you tell me that you arrived already?"

She received no response from her friend.

"Hey, come on, I am not use of you getting all silent like that. Say something."

"…"

She lifted her hand in front of her hoping that she could reach Tomoka, "Tomoka-chan? I-Is there something wrong? You can tell me you know."

"…"

She gave her a weak smile, "You know, you cannot take me to the park if you act like that." She maintained her hand in the midair hoping that Tomoka would touch it and she did.

Only to be felt different.

The hand that was touching hers was hard and a bit thick; it wasn't Tomoka's hand as she thought about it. Grabbing the hand with her other, she asked, "T-tomoka-chan, w-why is your hand… so callous?" She tried to feel it but it wasn't soft like Tomoka's.

She was getting suspicious. She didn't say anything as her hands travelled to the person's hand up to the person's arm. It wasn't Tomoka's for the arm was built for exercising. Then her hands traveled to the person's broad shoulder and to the face. The face was unexplainable but it was amazingly soft. Her heart was beating so fast that moment. Somehow, a feeling from years ago was all coming back to her when she touched the person's face, a feeling that she tried to forget after all these years. As she thought of that, she accidentally touched something which was above the face.

It was a rim of something.

Something rim of a hat.

It was a hat. Her eyes widened when she recognized the hat. It was impossible. She only knew one person who would wear a hat and that person was no longer in Japan. That person left her seven years ago.

But who was this person in front of her?

"W-who are you?" She quickly pulled her hands away from the person's face and hat. The person didn't answer. She knew who the person was. She just didn't want to believe it. There was only one person who wouldn't answer her question right away. Believing that it was _him_ she panicked, "I-it can't be? Y-you're not..."

"Un."

Her eyes widened when the person replied as short as that. Not knowing what to do, she quickly stood up and tripped with her own foot when she tried to walk away and fell on the ground. There was no mistake, she could remember that voice. No matter how many years had passed by, she couldn't forget that voice. She gasped when _he_ grabbed her arm and helped her stand up;

"You are still clumsy as ever."

She bit her lower lip. It was _him_, "R-ryoma… kun." She couldn't help but said his name. She knew that he was facing him although she couldn't see him. She also flinched when he gently touched her cheek.

"I came back."

She didn't say anything… she didn't know what to say. _He _came back. What for? Didn't he say that he wouldn't come back to Japan? She remembered him saying that seven years ago. Why was he there standing in front of her? Touching her cheek gently, like he didn't do anything painful to her before. She just stood there, looking at him despite that she couldn't see. She didn't know what kind of reaction or expression he would be doing right now. Was it still the same? Or did it change? Seven years might change everything… a lot. And she was an example for that change.

"Sakuno I am sorry for being late—R-ryoma-sama!" she heard her best friend's voice and quickly followed the noise. She quickly slapped his hand away from her cheek… in a rude way and approached her carefully;

"T-tomoka-chan! What took you so long?" She accused her when she touched the girl's hand, "I've been waiting for you for ages."

"S-sakuno, i-is that…?" Tomoka still couldn't believe herself. She was shocked seeing him there and was facing Sakuno a while ago.

Sakuno ignored her question and pulled her out there, "Let's go. You promised me that you will take me to the park."

Tomoka looked at Ryoma who nodded telling them that they should go. She nodded hesitantly before letting her be pulled away by her.

Ryoma on the other hand, stared at their retreating back before raising his left hand that she slapped a while ago. He stared at it for a long time. He was shocked when the girl slapped his hand… he didn't expect her doing that. But he couldn't blame her. She had all the right to despise him… after of what he had done to her after all these years. What shocked him was the condition she was in that made him remember the conversation they had with Sumire a few hours ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Cortical Visual Impairment?" he repeated what she said as he stared at the door of her room. Sakuno was still upstairs and would be coming down any moment now._

_He came back after seven years and he didn't expect that. His feet wouldn't let him forget the ground of the 'land of the rising sun' entirely making his feet bring him back again to Japan. Particularly of a girl who had left a huge hole and space in his heart. That was the reason he was there in the first place as soon as he arrived from the airport and went straight to his former coach's residence. He still didn't know what to do once he saw her there… if she was still available until now or… not. What would be her reaction when she saw him again? He guessed that everything changed since he left and it would be a total surprise for her if he appeared in front of her once again._

_But he didn't expect that he was the one to be surprised on the news that he was receiving right now. And he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened just like earlier when Sumire saw him and welcomed him with ease when the latter nodded at his confirmation. Sumire looked away trying to avoid being upset at the news… it was all clear to him._

_Sakuno was blind._

"_How?" it sounded rude but he couldn't find the right words to say._

_Sumire understood him so she let it go. She looked at Sakuno's door before looking back at him. She made it brief as long as her granddaughter wouldn't hear her, "It started three years ago right after Sakuno's 18__th__ birthday…"_

_He focused at everything she said._

"_She met someone and was totally in love with her," She said and looked at him. He was shocked and he didn't hide it from her, "Sakuno never entertained him and told him that she was not ready for entering a relationship. The guy accepted her reason and waited for her. Everything was fine between her and her suitor until someone entered the picture and ruined them."_

_Ryoma clenched his hands as he listened to his former's tennis coach. He was only thankful that they were under the table that he could hide them. Blinking, he focused his attention back to her as she continued;_

"_There was also a girl who was head over heels to my granddaughter's suitor. But the guy didn't reciprocate the girl's feelings because he was in love with Sakuno. The girl didn't accept that fact and did something awful."_

"_What did she do?" He couldn't help but asked her._

_Sumire looked at Sakuno's door first before looking back at him. Sighing, she continued talking, "No matter how many times she tried to explain to the girl that they were not a couple, she just couldn't believe her. Sakuno even tried to avoid the guy once again but when she attempted to do that, he cornered her and embraced her tightly, saying that he wouldn't give up until she would accept him. But it was unfaithful for them because the girl saw them in that position and had gone berserk. She attacked both the guy and Sakuno. The guy fell back so it was just her and the girl. Sakuno tried to fight back but it was too late. The girl rudely pushed her down the stairs and she wasn't prepared for that. She wasn't able to protect her head; her head collided with the solid wall and made a strong impact."_

_She stopped for a while and Ryoma thought that it was all but he was wrong. Sumire continued;_

"_The girl was not satisfied at what she did. She was at her trance that she didn't know what she was doing. She grabbed a heavy pot beside her and threw it at her, miraculously it landed on her already bleeding head, making her lose consciousness in total. The guy tried to stop her but it was too late. The medics came afterwards and brought Sakuno to the hospital."_

"_What happened to the girl?"_

"_She was expelled both in the school and in the city. She was not allowed to enter the city and to see both the guy and my granddaughter. I made the sentence stronger for it was unforgivable for me too. Sakuno remained unconscious but I already knew the effect of the accident. I felt sad for her when she woke up three days after and began panicking when she couldn't see anything," She looked at him and studied his reaction when she said her next words, "She was scared when she realized that she would never have the ability to see ever again."_

_Ryoma's eyes never left hers. Sakuno would stay blind… for good. He couldn't believe it… there was no way. He didn't want to admit that reality. He just couldn't._

"_H-how did she become blind with that injury?"_

"_She had surgery when her head hit the solid wall and the pot that was being thrown at her. She needed a surgery for she lacked oxygen in her body's blood cells. Also, there is not enough blood supply in her brain. The doctor told me that I should take extra precaution for she would be losing something from her. He also told me that it was possible whether it was her sight or her hearing sense or worst the two of her senses. Luckily it didn't affect her hearing sense but she gained a total darkness," Sumire explained, "What shocked her was it was taken from her without warning prior to what the doctor had said to me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_That she would be slowly losing her sight," she said, "but she lost it the moment she woke up."_

"_What happened to the guy?"_

_Sumire didn't talk for a second before deciding to tell him, "He supported her during her stage of adjusting to the darkness. But because she had caused a lot of troubles, mistakes and burdens to the guy, he had given up as he told her his last message, 'Loving you is useless if you cannot rely to your feet. You being blind will bring me down to nothingness'."_

"…"

"_After that… he disappeared without a trace."_

_Upon hearing that, he silently cursed the guy. Just when Sakuno needed the guy, he just went off and disappeared like that. But then again, he was no different to that guy. Didn't he hurt her too? He hurt her for longer years than that guy. They just hurt the same girl who had hoped they wouldn't hurt her. It was too painful for her. Now that she was blind for how many years? Three years already? During those years, she did everything and finally adjusted to her surroundings. Then he remembered the reason why he had come back to Japan. Facing the old lady with a different countenance this time, he started to talk;_

"_Sensei… I have a favor to ask."_

_Sumire looked at him and studied his face, "What is it?"_

"_If you could trust me… I would like to…"_

* * *

**Next Morning:**

He woke up early that morning. What happened yesterday was a total shock for him but that didn't stop him to back out of something he had already made up. He could understand his coach's words although she still agreed to him.

_Sakuno had a traumatic experience about her past; it is still up to her to decide everything. I am just her supporter. I actually don't like the idea fearing that she would back out and return to her own comfort zone but I think that you are the only one who can help her to stand alone again._

She explained as she gave him her moral lesson. The old lady didn't trust him completely because of what he had done to her but he wouldn't waste that chance the old lady gave her.

Thinking what step he would do, he walked to a place where Sumire had told him where the girl would be at this time in the morning.

…At the public tennis court.

And he was not mistaken. She was there, rallying with the ball… almost. He smirked. The girl was still devoted to tennis even though she was blind. She tried to hit the ball on the wall with the use of her senses. She followed the sound of the ball but she missed it. He observed her for a while and he found her interesting to watch. He flinched a little when she suddenly collapsed on her knee gripping her racket hard. He looked at her expression, it was frustration and… regret. He knew what she was thinking at that moment.

She wished that she could see the ball that she was hitting.

He followed her once again as she stood up and tried to locate the ball judging from the sound where it landed a while ago. But she shouldn't find it. He silently walked to the court and carefully grabbed the ball that she couldn't locate. When she sensed him there, not knowing that it was him, he walked closer to her and placed the ball in her hand avoiding the friction as possible.

"T-thank you… for finding my tennis ball," She smiled at him. He stared at her eyes, her dull eyes, the colorless, lifeless eyes of hers. He didn't reply to her words so she talked again, "A-are you thinking that… it's weird that a blind person is rallying on the wall pathetically, huh?"

He heard her chuckle as she raised the ball at her hand and continued;

"I must be crazy doing things… that is impossible," She said staring at the ball aimlessly. She sighed as she continued talking, "Maybe I should stop…"

He stared at her for a while trying to gather the right words to say. Before the girl could turn around and walk back to her position to pack things up, he grabbed her hand where the tennis ball was resided and talked, "Don't stop…"

That was the cue, she gasped. He knew that she recognized his voice at that moment. He knew that she was panicking now as she tried to pull her hand that he was holding. She looked away;

"W-what are you doing here?" She was looking far away now, "i-it's getting late, I-I should go home now."

"Don't stop playing," he repeated his words still staring at her that she didn't know, "You just need to adjust your hearing senses."

"I-I'm okay with that," With that she tried to pull her hand away from him once again but this time, he let go. She used that chance to reach for her bag but he didn't let her;

"I can help you improve your hearing senses."

He thought that he was winning as she stopped walking. He continued;

"You can play tennis with just your hearing senses."

Seeing her standing from her position, he knew that she was thinking what he had said. A warm smile plastered on his face when Sakuno slowly turned around to face him;

"Are you sure… you can help me?"

"Who do you think I am?" He asked her as he examined her expression. He was a bit shocked when she smiled a little and replied;

"R-right… everything is possible for you," She turned her head down before making a decision, "please… teach me then."

* * *

**Later on:**

He was dribbling the ball that moment. While doing that, he looked at her, studied her countenance, "Listen to the sound it."

Sakuno nodded as she became alert. Then, he started hitting the wall; he made sure that Sakuno could hear it, "Listen carefully."

After a series of rallying on the wall, he faced her and told her to rally this time. The girl did and was doing what he had witnessed to her a while ago. The girl could amazingly hit some but she missed several hits.

"Follow the sound!"

"H-hai!" she replied as she listened tentatively. Later on she could adjust to the sound as she ran to and fro. She could do powerful hits after getting used to the sound of the ball.

Ryoma observed her for a while. He discovered something from her. Sakuno had an amazing hearing sense and it was awfully developed after the accident. No wonder that she could do any kitchen work as she could handle a knife without worries. Although, her hearing sense was kind of strong to non-living things; it seemed that it was a bit weak to the livings. That explained why she didn't sense his arrival and getting close to her yesterday. He wished that she had that ability before she became blind.

But it was the painful truth that she was a late bloomer… with disability.

"Let's have a match."

He saw her flinch when he said that. She stopped from rallying and followed his voice to face him, "M-match? I-I am not sure. I haven't tried that before."

"You will now," He said as he grabbed her wrist making her flinch in the process but he ignored it. He gestured her to a court, "I will serve. Follow the sound of the tennis ball."

She hesitated at first but her countenance changed when she heard the ball being hit by his racket. Her reflexes acted on its own as she followed the sound of it. He smirked. _Yarujan._ He thought as they could rally for several times. The Ryuzaki Sakuno now was quite different than the 14 year old Ryuzaki Sakuno before.

It was painful but it was the truth, she had improved a lot when she became blind.

Her smile was slowly coming back when she continued rallying with him. And he was delighted at the wonderful sight of her. He knew that somehow, she was starting to enjoy the game with the new discovery.

**xxx**

Six games to two, in favor of Ryoma of course. He was really impressed at her improvement. Not to mention that she won two games from him, that was really an accomplishment for her.

"A-arigatou… Ryoma-kun…" She said while catching her breath still. She was smiling as she faced the other court.

He looked at her and watched her smile. Ryoma was not that tired but he was still catching his breath. The girl could give powerful shots, much to his expectations of her, "Nice game."

"Un." She replied still supporting herself on her knees.

Ryoma stood straight as he gained his normal breathing pattern. He looked at her seriously this time. It seemed that Sakuno was not feeling awkward anymore, especially in front of him. He knew that she became comfortable with him when they started playing tennis. Still standing at his position, he remembered what he had said to her grandmother yesterday. Deciding to say what he had told to her grandmother, he finally said the same thing to her;

"Let's start over again."

Sakuno looked up with a frown face. Wondering what he had said. Still wondering she asked him a question, "A-aren't you tired yet? I-I don't have the same stamina as you."

He knew that she misunderstood him, but this was the crucial part of the conversation. But he was not willing to give up;

"No… Sakuno." He said calling her by her first name for the first time after seven years of absence. As soon as she heard him call her name, he saw how her eyes widened. Sakuno finally understood what he meant by that. Especially when he cleared what he had said to her;

"Let us start all over again."

* * *

**Done! How was the first chapter? Was it unexpected? A lot has happened after seven years. Now, that Ryoma had returned to Japan and said those things to her. What will be Sakuno's answer? Find that out on the next chapter.**

**That was actually unexpected, Sakuno became good at playing tennis and she was blind. Well, in real life, there are blind people who could play tennis, let alone the people who don't have the ability to walk could also play tennis. So that's explains it.**

**Cortical Visual Impairment or CVI: Sometimes called cortical blindness. Not all people with CVI are totally blind. In Sakuno's case, I made her blind here but she has a strong sense of non-living things. CVI can occur when there is damage to the visual cortex, or to the posterior visual pathways, or to both places in the brain. Sakuno had a head injury here and underwent surgery. It was a risk and the sacrifice was her sight. I made my research and tried every name that I could think of but I ended up in CVI. CVI met all my expectations in this plot so wait as she progresses in the story. **

**This is only an omake. One-shot but I made it as a multi-chaptered series. I think I could estimate that Mending tears has only 4-6 chapters. So there you have it. Review please… Domo… ^_^**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes guys… inevitable… sorry.**

**Next Chapter: A Point of No return**


	2. A Point of No Return

**Hi! Back with another chapter. Was that unexpected? Tee hee hee… What will happen now that Sakuno is blind? Find that out in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

**johanna – thank you very much… ^_^ **

**sweetgirl123 – thank for reading this and leaving a review. I really appreciate it. Well, this is the next chapter, I hope that you'll enjoy reading this… ^_^ **

**yana19 – I guess it is understandable since this will be earning more tears in the future. But Ryoma will mend those tears from her as possible as you can. Well, yeah… I felt that too especially when I read someone's fic. **

**Sakuno became strong after he left her but consequences came to her. She was blind but miraculously, her tennis skills improved a lot making him look up on her for a job well done.**

**About that question of yours… hmmm that will be remained unanswered. Find out as you continue reading this fic. This is only a short story so you will the ending quite easy to reach. For now, new chapter is up. Thank you for reading. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Point of No Return**

**Chapter Summary: He came back and she was not expecting him at all. What the most surprising was, he was asking him to have her back. Find out.**

* * *

'_There's no way that we can return from the way we were.'_

She couldn't sleep that night as she tossed and turned on her bed. No matter how she wanted to forget, the past had started to hunt her. She thought that she had successfully forgotten about _him._ She was pretty certain about it. But she wasn't sure anymore, especially when _he_ 'visibly' appeared in front of her exactly a week ago. Seeing that she couldn't sleep that night, she decided to sit up and thought everything that happened for the whole week.

_Why did he come back? He promised not to. What is he doing here? _She thought as she buried her face with her hands. She also remembered what happenened at the court exactly a week ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Let us start all over again."_

_Her dull eyes widened when she heard that from him. Was he joking? Well, he was not funny. She looked away and then said not forgetting to smile, "Stop kidding me, of course I won't buy that."_

"…_I am not kidding."_

_She felt that her heart skipped a beat. After seven years, he could still make her react like that. What a shocking realization that she discovered. Breathing really hard, she decided not to speak or to reply to his words. Instead, she decided to say another word;_

"_I… I want to go home," With that she tried to locate her things and miraculously found it. She found her way outside the court without his help by simply tapping the wall to her side as her guideline on the road. Ryoma didn't say a word but she knew that he was following her. She was thankful that he didn't say anything until they reached her porch. As she opened the door, she looked to her shoulder and said, "Thank you for today."_

"…"

_When he didn't reply, she started to enter the room. She was about to close the door between them when he finally spoke;_

"…_I am serious." _

_She stopped from closing the door. She could hear the seriousness in his voice when he spoke. But he was not finished talking yet;_

"_I will not give you up… not this time around."_

_After hearing that, she completely closed the door between them while still absorbing his words in her brain. She wouldn't be believing that, would she? There was no way that she would… never._

* * *

She returned after that small talk between them. Her peaceful life had been ruined when he came back to Japan. What was she going to do now? She wanted to go somewhere but she knew that it was impossible. Not with the condition that she was in. It was definitely impossible. Now that she knew that he was there, she feared of going out of her room. Call her stupid but that was what she was feeling right now.

She didn't want to feel him around.

* * *

**Three more weeks had passed:**

She did everything to avoid him. As far as she could, she would prefer to stay at home and read novels using her own braille or sometimes knitting as she felt the cloth. She did everything to become busy and luckily she successfully doing it.

"Sakuno."

…Or not.

She dropped the yarn that she was using for knitting. Flinching as she heard him walking closer to her seat. She really wanted to get away from this guy but how… if she was visually disabled. He grabbed the yarn and placed it on her lap.

"Let's play tennis outside." He invited her.

Gripping her hands, she looked down, "N-no, thank you."

"It's boring here, you know."

"I am fine," She said feeling the yarn that he placed on her lap and expertly started knitting again, "You can play with the senpais."

"It's you that I want to play with."

"I don't want to. I am not good enough to be your opponent and we both know that," She started to stand up but he stopped her, "R-ryoma-kun… please…"

He gripped his hold to her hand, "Stop burying yourself inside the house, go out with me."

She flinched when he said that. Ryoma was really frank. He just said everything what he thought. Somehow, she felt being controlled once again. Didn't she lean to someone before? She leaned on _him _but _he_ just gave up and left her.

And Ryoma was not any different from _him_ as well. Gripping her hands tight, she firmly shook her wrist away from him and carefully walked forward, "Please, stop wasting your time on me," She reached for the stairs and incredibly walked upward, "D-don't you think that you stayed enough? What about your activities in America? You can go back there now." She continued climbing the stairs for it would be impossible to see his reaction. If she could get away from him as far as she could, she knew that she could breathe freely.

She reached her room without hearing his voice to her relief. Ryoma had been bugging her for a month but she was still hard to entertain him. He ruined everything and she couldn't move freely even at her own house. The young tennis star was very persistent although he didn't approach her until today. Sumire often left her alone and was pretty secure now that Ryoma was guarding her inside. _What is Obaa-chan thinking, leaving him alone with me? I… I can't find peace around him now. Where is she when I needed her the most? _

"I told you to go outside."

She started to panic. Ryoma was _in_ her room and she was in disadvantage at that moment, "W-what are you doing here? I—I want to rest."

"You rested enough. I want you to come with me."

She tried facing her room even though she was not aware where he was, "S-stop torturing me, please! I—I am fine by myself. I don't need your help."

"…"

"I am fine… I don't need you… or anyone." She needed to finish the conversation or else she would break down in front of him. She tried everything to become strong and Ryoma was not the one to break it. Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around her slender body. She was shocked as she couldn't find her voice that moment.

"Don't say it," He whispered to her ear, "Don't say that you don't need anyone."

Her breath was getting shallow as she finally registering everything that was happening right now. She slowly reached for his arm and tried freeing herself from him, "W-what do you know about me? You were not here. S-stop it."

"I know," He said holding her tightly making her gasp in the process, "That's why I am trying."

She was caught off guard when he said that but she wouldn't let him get what he wanted. Not now… not in the future. Calming herself down, she tried struggling once again, "N-no… don't. Let go of me, please."

"Don't want to."

"R-ryoma-kun…" She started to panic once again when the guy's hold was tightening. She tried moving around as she didn't want to be that close to him. Not that close as she feared for the result, "D-don't do this to me, please… Stop…"

Ryoma didn't listen to her plead. Instead, he pushed her backward until they fell on the bed. She trembled now that she couldn't free herself away from him. Ryoma was still holding her as he was actually on top of her, "Give me a chance… Sakuno."

Her eyes widened when she heard that, "N-no… not that. Please… let me go, I beg you, Ryoma-kun."

"…"

Trying her best to free herself, she continued pleading him. Why was he doing this? After seven years, he would just return and appear like nothing happened between them. What about her feelings? What about the pain that she endured? Her accident was nothing compared to the pain that he gave to her. All of her effort would go down to waste if he continued doing this to her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She tried pushing him once more, "What did I do to you...?" She started to tremble, "I… I tried forgetting the past… w-why now?" She couldn't stop as she started to cry, "Why did you come back and ruin it?"

She silently cried as she gave up on pushing him. Ryoma was strong enough for her to deal with. Was there a way… to…?

"But you didn't succeed."

She held her breath when he suddenly said that. Noticing that his grip loosened, she attempted to get away from him but he didn't let her.

"…Because until now… you couldn't forget."

Her eyes that were filled with tears widened. She didn't know what to say. It was a bit relief for her that she couldn't see him for she feared what would be her reaction if she did.

"Sakuno…" He gently called her name but she didn't reply, "Please…"

"N-no…" She panicked when the guy gently placed his hand to her cheek. She caught his hand but he just reversed the grip, "R-ryoma-kun… let me go…"

Ryoma had started kissing her tears that made her panic. He pressed his own body and she awfully felt him, "D-don't… do that." She tried stopping him with her other hand but Ryoma caught it and placed it beside her parallel to her other hand, "No… please…" She couldn't do anything but to tightly close her eyes. Ryoma tried comforting her by wiping her tears from her eyes using his lips. She couldn't concentrate as her mind was confusing her.

Not long before she felt something soft and warm touched her lips. It took seconds before she recognized what it was until it started moving. She opened her eyes due to sudden shock. Ryoma was kissing her… on the lips. She feared this… she feared that her emotions and feelings that she was trying to forget would go back to her if it continued. She closed her eyes shut once again as she clenched her wrists that he was holding and then…

**Slap!**

Breathing rapidly, she quickly covered her mouth. She sat up and went near the window pane. She might not be seeing him but she knew that he was shocked because of the slap that she gave him. Wanting to break the kiss desperately, her hand that he was holding had miraculously slipped and used that chance to slap him. Now that he was speechless, she tried reasoning out to him;

"You're cruel… h-how dare you," She started as she looked away from where she thought he was, "W-why do you think that everything is easy for you?"

"I am not-"

"Stop it already! Please…" Her tears never stopped falling from her eyes, "D-don't break the barrier that I tried keeping after all these years. Please… leave."

No movements were being heard except her sobs. Ryoma didn't do anything and she feared if he didn't leave her room. Her ears could sense his slight movement as her bed suddenly moved.

"GET OUT!" She shouted this time. The movement stopped when she reacted like that. Then, she felt that the movement lessened until it disappeared. Silent welcomed them once again.

"I'll see you again."

She flinched when he said that. She didn't say another word as she listened to the sound of his feet walking their way to her door. Hearing the door opened, she tried catching his attention;

"Please don't…" She made sure that he heard her before he completely closed the door of her room. As soon as she was certain that she was alone, she cried her heart out on the window pane. Burying her face there, she released all the pain that she never expected to experience once again. She had never imagined of being touched and kissed again by the same person seven years ago. With that simple touch and kiss that he gave her in just a few seconds ago, she didn't want to admit that the feelings that she tried to hide was slowly coming back to her. She feared to remember all that.

She didn't want to go back to her past.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He heard her cry as he left her room. He felt it, the pain that she was having at that moment. No, that was wrong. It was stupid of him to think that he felt it. How could he feel it when he was not by her side after all these years? He was not there at all. How could he leave her like that? How could he leave her alone? How could he make her wait _forever_ and hope that he would come back one day? How could he tell her that he would never come back to Japan ever again?

Then what was he doing in the land of the rising sun? Why was he standing in front of her a while ago? She never hoped to see him again… at least she never expected that he would be there. Would it still be the same if he didn't come back? Why did he tell her to forget about him when he himself could not? He gritted his teeth as he still heard her cry impishly inside her room. Clenching his hands to his sides, he was still holding something dear in his heart.

That after all these years… he was still in love with her.

And he… realized the huge mistake that he made.

…Leaving her with uncertainty… and doubt.

"You are rushing things for her."

Looking up, he saw his former coach approaching him. He observed her expression but Sumire was seriously looking at him... he had the hunch that he wouldn't like the words she was about to say.

"I guess that you should stop seeing her."

He knew it. He eyed her and was about to protest but Sumire cleared her words.

"Just for a while though. Let her adjust of your presence around her," She tapped his shoulder, "She never expected that you would come back. It was a shock for her. Take it slowly for her, Ryoma. Don't rush her."

He looked down as he was absorbing what she said. Sumire just looked at him and sighed afterwards.

"You know, if I were to ask, I don't like you approaching her," Of course he was shocked when she said that to him, "But what can I do? I don't know what to do to her? I think that you are the only one who can help her."

"…"

"Ryoma," She became serious as she tipped his chin making him to look at her in the eye, "Be a light to her."

His eyes widened when she said that to him. Sumire didn't say anything after that. His countenance changed as he put his hat on his head, nodding in the process. He respectably bowed in front of his former coach;

"Ittekimasu, Ryuzaki-sensei."

Sumire nodded at him and let him leave the residence. He walked out from their porch as he tucked his hands in his pocket. He stopped when he was at Sakuno's window. For the last glance, he looked up and stared at her window.

…Only to be shocked.

She was still there… just like how he left her in that room. His eyes were slowly dilated as he stared at her in that window. Her head was still leaning on the window pane… and probably crying. Focusing at the damsel in distress, he unconsciously touched the cheek that she slapped a while ago. It was still painful, she slapped him really hard but he wouldn't mind that.

He was surprised but still he wouldn't mind her slapping him. He was really rude after all and he deserved the slap. It was a rush like what Sumire said. He was rushing things to her and he shouldn't have done that. Thinking of a way, he continued walking away from his location.

He thought of following Sumire's advice… that he should stop 'seeing' her for a while.

* * *

**Another week had passed:**

She never left her room for a whole week. Sumire was worried about her. It was the fear that she didn't want her own granddaughter to feel. She was becoming like that again, like the first time she discovered her fate exactly three years ago. Just when she was ready to face the world again, Ryoma came and returned… no, she didn't expect that he would return… not at all.

Not until she had lost her sight.

She believed in him. She believed that he would return someday but she wasn't expecting that he would return at that time.

…The time that she was not ready.

…The time that she had lost hope at seeing again.

…The time that she tried to stand to herself.

But why would he come and ruin everything. She was sure that she could make it. She was just beginning to adjust from her surroundings. She—

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

She flinched when she heard the knock on her door. Fearing that it could be him, she didn't answer. Although, she was thankful that he didn't come and see her after this week but she still couldn't take her worries that he might be around her.

"Sakuno, it's me. May I come in?"

Feeling relief of a girl's voice, she smiled, "T-tomoka-chan," She whispered loud enough for her best friend to hear, "Come in."

Tomoka walked inside and quickly sat beside her bed. She touched her hand that was lying on her lap, "Hey… how are you?"

She followed her voice and gave her a smile, "I am at peace."

"Sakuno…" She started sensing the concern in her voice, "You should go out sometimes. Stop burying yourself here."

She shook her head much to Tomoka's dismay, "I am fine besides, I can make myself busy every day," She said lifting the cloth that she was knitting. It was a sweater for her grandmother, "I also enjoy reading a book you see."

Tomoka looked at the book that she was reading. She saw the braille that she used for reading. Looking down, she could imagine the way she was reading the book, "But still, you need to go out and do other things. Why don't you play tennis then?"

Once again, she shook her head, "I—I don't want to go out," She looked down as she gripped her hands that Tomoka was still holding, "W-what if… if he's there? O-or… he's just waiting for me to come outside?"

"What if he's there? Can't you handle him alone?"

"I can't… you know that I can't."

"Why are you holding back?" Tomoka gripped her hands tighter, "You still love him, right?"

The question that she asked made her flinch but later frown. She looked down as if she was having a hard time answering her question.

"You…" She started, "never stopped loving Ryoma-sama, am I right?"

The quiet sound was deafening the both of them and it was painful to her ears. Biting her lower lip, she decided to answer Tomoka's question;

"I do," She felt that her heart beat faster when she confessed to her, "I… I still love him."

"Then, what are you waiting? He wants you back, Sakuno."

"I can't."

"Why?"

She just looked away despite that she couldn't see her best friend.

"Is it because of Kusanagi-kun?"

Her lifeless eyes widened when she heard that.

"I knew it. Open your eyes Sakuno. That was two years ago. You don't even love the guy."

"B-but he supported me for less than a year."

"And left you in the end?"

"That's my point," She looked at her best friend as she followed the girl's voice, "What if Ryoma-kun… gets tired of me? What if he leaves again and did what Kusanagi-kun do?"

"They are both different people. Don't compare them Sakuno."

"Tomoka-chan," She started, "He left me… seven years ago," Her tears were warning to fall as she bit her lower lip before continuing, "He is not supposed to be here now. There's a possibility that he will leave the country again."

"But he returned and came back for you."

"Until when?"

"Sakuno."

"Until when?" She looked down, "He will leave again. I know that he will. He told me that he will never come back here… and I… finally believed him."

Tomoka just stared at her. She didn't like it when the girl was hopeless like that. Her best friend was really sad and hurt. She couldn't do anything but watched her cry there.

"Please… understand me," She wiped her tears with her bare hands, "I cannot go back to those years. There's no way that we can return from the way we were."

Tomoka just hugged her as she continued to cry, "Oh my, think this carefully. Don't let yourself drown in your own despair. Someone is still worried about you."

Sakuno returned her hug and held on to her, "Then, don't leave my side Tomoka-chan. You're all I need… I trust you the most."

"Of course, I will never leave you," Tomoka said tightening the hug that she was giving her, "But you still need to leave this comfort zone of yours."

"Tomoka-chan…"

She let go of her, "Don't give me that. I'm with you, remember?"

She wiped her last tears before she smiled at her. It was thanks to Tomoka that she could smile like that again. She didn't know how long she could take everything as long as Ryoma was around. She wished that the young tennis star would give up on her and left the country once again.

She could only breathe lightly after that.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He was rallying on the wall as he tired himself that afternoon. He had thought everything, everything that happened between them… both the past and present. When he returned to Japan a month ago, her expression was light and she was able to smile… not knowing that he could see her react like that. But when she discovered his presence, her expression had changed. He never saw her smile after that… at least not the genuine one. All he could see was her down and weary expressions.

And he was responsible for all the troubles that she had inside. He made her like that no matter how he tried to reason himself, it was always like that.

What had he done to her? Because of his reckless actions and words, it was so stupid of him not to realize the big effect to her when he left. She was strong before he returned but he broke it in an instant.

That was so stupid of him.

Hitting the wall to the fullest, he made a decision. The ball got stuck on the wall as it created a dent there. He glared at the wall as he gripped his racket.

He would do things right this time. He would make sure that Sakuno would lean on him without doubt. No matter how long it would take, even if he would give his tennis career for her, he would gladly do it for her.

…As long as he had her.

Tennis was the reason why he left her and tennis was also the way he could have her back. And that was he would do. He had reached his goal and had gone beyond it. It was her time now that he discovered that she was still available. He was pretty confident that he could win her back. He knew it. His chance was really high.

He knew… for he 'discovered' that she too was still in love with him.

He smiled as he would do everything for her to forgive him. Besides, he was the type of guy who would never give up thinking that there was still a chance that he could win. He would make everything right, between him and her.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? The reason why Ryoma broke up with Sakuno and left for seven years will be revealed next chapter. You had the hint already, and just like our tennis freak… of course it was tennis. But the real reason will be given in the next chapter.**

**Ittekimasu – I'm going or I'm leaving (often says when at home)**

**Reviews please… I need to know even just a word from you… Thank you… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: More Than a Memory**


	3. More Than a Memory

**Hi! I am back again with the third chapter. Just read and let me hear from you.**

**Just Sharing: I was bored that I started reading Shin POT manga once again and like the first time I read it, I couldn't stop giggling, especially when Ryoma and Ryoga's reunion scene. I actually laughed again when Ryoma completely denied Ryoga back then. I thought that he was just feigning about knowing him (to think that Ryoma was not really good at remembering names.) and as if now, we still cannot guess what Ryoma is thinking about the appearance of his older brother. it's been years since Ryoga entered the picture. (after the movie of course.) Tee hee hee... now I am waiting for the next new chapter again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will. Capiche?**

* * *

**johanna - tee hee hee... ganun ba... salamat at nagustuhan mu... eto na ung next chapter...**

**sweetgirl123 - tee hee hee... well, yeah... you will know why he left her in this chapter. Yeah, thumps up for Ryoma alright, just wait how he would deal with her... eh?**

**I'll give you the next chapter... okay lang yan... ;P**

**yana19 - Yeah, he should learn his lesson now... he would never know what he really got when she's gone. It was her after all. You will know his reason in this chapter. You will know all the answers to your questions here. Ryoma would be following Sumire's advice for now. See how the story goes, now that Ryoma knows what to do... he guesses? Well, find that out in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: More Than a Memory**

**Chapter Summary: He had the trump card to win her back. But the question was, would she bite it? Find that out.**

* * *

_'If I was cruel to you,_  
_Well just to hear it breaks my heart in two,_  
_If there's a way to make it up to you_

_And you know that night I almost said I loved you,_  
_And you almost said it back_

_Are we gonna be more than a memory,_  
_No matter how lame my apology,_  
_I let go of you, you let go of me,_  
_Are we gonna be more than a memory,_  
_Are you gonna just stand in front of me,_  
_Pretending I'm not your destiny,_  
_I'm not over you, are you over me,_  
_Are we gonna be more than a memory…'_

_(You're walkin' closer and it's hard to breathe, I should be runnin' but the heart's naïve)_  
_~Carly Rae Jepsen – More Than a Memory~_

* * *

_'To me… We're not just more than a memory.'_

It was one and a half month since Ryoma returned from America. The young man hadn't approached her since then but she knew that he was still there, watching her. She knew it somehow. But she was thankful that he didn't make a move to approach her. She just didn't know what to do or say if he did. Tomoka had been staying with her ever since. She also started leaving her room once again and spent her time with her best friend to the park, to play tennis with her sometimes or visiting her previous school which was Seigaku. Because of her disability, she had to go to a special learning school for blind people; The reason why she was able to read with the use of braille and other stuff that a blind person needed. It took three years for her to learn that and it was not easy to learn it.

But now she was enjoying reading books as much as she could.

Tomoka had sometimes taken her to that school if she had time. She wasn't familiar with the way yet so she needed guidance of someone. Sumire was of help if she had time as well. Somehow, she felt satisfied of her current life, even though she didn't have her sight anymore.

**xxx **

Her kitchen chores were interrupted when Tomoka's voice vibrated the room.

"Sakuno, let's go outside."

She followed her best friend's voice and replied at her, "Y-you are not going to babysit today?"

"Well… m-my mom said that she could take care of my brothers until noon so I am free until then." She reason out ignoring her stuttering at the beginning of her sentence.

"But I am not done making the breakfast yet."

As on cue, Sumire heard their conversation and butted in, "Let me finish that Sakuno, you go with Tomoka."

"Obaa-chan," She still hesitated at first but let her in the end, "O-okay… I'll just change my clothes."

"Hurry up, okay." Tomoka said following her best friend with her eyes. She knew that she didn't need her help so she let her climb the stairs and went to her room.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Where are we going?" She asked her best friend as she held her hand. Feeling that they were going on a different path, she felt a little nervous. It wasn't the usual path that she could be familiar with her sense since she lost her sight.

"We will go to a tennis court." Tomoka said after a few seconds.

"But I didn't bring my racket." She said frowning at her. She could have at least reminded her so that she could bring her racket along.

"It's okay, I have mine. You can use it."

"How are you going to play if you are lending me yours?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just watch you rally on the wall besides," Tomoka laughed after that, "I am not a good tennis player like you are now."

Sakuno frowned at her. Tomoka was really weird today as she thought but she dismissed it. She wanted to play tennis after all even if it only for rallying.

They reached the court after that. As Tomoka said, she lent her tennis racket to her and started rallying. She could hear some praises from her as she was breaking her rally in every serve that she did. Tomoka had been counting her rally ever since she started playing. After a few minutes, she decided to stop and walked to a bench as she searched for it. Tomoka helped her since the place wasn't familiar for her.

"Are you thirsty?" Tomoka said afterwards.

"Well… yeah." She admitted.

"Umm… I didn't bring any drink with me so I'll buy you one," Tomoka said and then stood up, "Wait for me here, okay."

Upon hearing that, she started to giggle, "Mou, Tomoka-chan as if I could leave this place without you."

"Oh… right, tee hee," Tomoka stuck her tongue out, "Silly me. I'll be back soon."

She followed her retreating voice and smiled at her, "Hai… take care." She couldn't hear her voice after that. The place was painfully quiet now and it was the wind which was freely blowing around her. Feeling the breeze, she closed her eyes and relaxed for a while. The wind was pretty relaxing for her that she didn't notice that someone was actually standing in front of her. She abruptly opened her dull eyes as she felt someone had placed something on her lap. She thought that it was Tomoka and placed the drink on her lap but it wasn't cold. Curious, she touched that thing on her lap and examined it.

"T-tomoka-chan? Is that you? W-what is this?" She asked as she felt something silk and smooth. She felt like it was a fur of an animal, an animal but not the living one. Feeling everything, she spotted two ears and a tail… and whiskers, "T-this is a stuff animal…" she tried registering that texture and a realization hit her. A memory from the past was brought to her again as she remembered something like that… exactly seven years ago. She didn't touch it back then but she knew what it was now.

…A stuff cat.

Her eyes widened as she remembered how she asked _him_ for a stuff cat for _his_ remembrance but _he_ didn't buy it for her. But what was the stuff cat doing on her lap now? Was it the same cat that she requested before? She stopped touching the cat as she thought really hard.

"That was the exact stuff cat that you asked to me before."

Her heart beat fast once again when she heard the one responsible for her pain seven years ago. She started to panic when she realized that she was alone in that area that she wasn't familiar with. Where was Tomoka right now? What took her so long?

"I asked Osakada to give us some time."

He had the talent of reading people's mind sometimes. Not answering him, she put the stuff cat beside her and never touched it again. She looked away when she felt that he sat beside her… between the stuff cat and her to be précised.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

Biting her lower lip, she bent her head lower. She didn't want to talk to him so she remained silent. It was also rare for the tennis prodigy to initiate a conversation.

"I love you Sakuno… I always have."

"S-stop it…" She whispered as she clenched her hands at the hem of her skirt, "Don't say it."

"But it's true. I never stopped-"

"Then why did you leave?" She looked at him despite that she couldn't see, "Why did you say that you are not coming back here? Why did you say all those things to me seven years ago?"

"I thought that I really wouldn't be coming back here."

"And you thought that it was best for us to end our relationship that time?"

It took for a while before he decided to answer her, "…Yes."

She was shocked even though she was expecting that to him. She looked down after that, "Then… what's the difference now? Isn't it… the same… like before?"

"It is not."

"How can you be so sure? You are going to leave anyway, stop saying all of this." She flinched when he touched her hand all of the sudden.

"Karupin."

"?"

"Karupin is the difference," He said. He was actually talking about the stuff cat, "I bought it so that you can remember. I bought it to prove to you that I am serious."

She quickly pulled her hand away from him, "B-but everything was a memory to me now. Y-you cannot change the past. You told me to forget you which I tried these last three years."

"But you didn't manage to do it."

"Because you are here again," She stood up and was about to walk away when he stopped her by grabbing her right hand with his left, "R-ryoma-kun… please let go."

"Those memories before we had seven years ago," He said pausing for a little, "I want to have those back."

Trying to hold her tears from her eyes, she gripped her hands hard as she replied, "G-gomen… those were more than a memory to me now."

She felt him grip her hand tight but he never said a word so she continued;

"And those memories were the ones that I didn't like to come back to." With that she pulled her hand away from him as gently as she could. She made her way out as she tried feeling a wall. She didn't care if she lost her way as long as she was away from him. She wanted to go home that badly and she was thankful that Ryoma didn't follow her. She hadn't taken a few steps when she heard Tomoka's voice.

"S-sakuno, where are you going?"

"Home." She quickly replied as that. She continued feeling the wall until Tomoka helped her. Her best friend didn't say a word to her, probably feeling guilty about setting her up with Ryoma. But she couldn't blame her for she was just trying to help. She couldn't help but silently cried as they walked on their way back.

Good thing that Tomoka respected her weeping that day.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the court;**

He was staring on the ground ever since Sakuno left the area. The girl had trouble of returning back to her home for he knew that it was not familiar for her. He thought of taking her home without her noticing and let her feel his presence if something was wrong but all of it was dissolved when he saw Tomoka catching up with her. He let them instead.

Seven years ago… he asked her to forget him… not to remember everything… for her to move on… to…to love someone else that could make her happy. To find someone who wouldn't hurt her like he did. And that was seven years ago.

He never regretted his words before and he couldn't believe that he was regretting some today. Those painful words that he said to her seven years ago were practically painful for him as well. He couldn't believe that he was going to eat what he said that time. But he didn't mind… as long as he could get Sakuno trust him again… for her to love him again…with no doubt this time. He wasn't a tennis prodigy for nothing… he would never give something precious up without fighting for it. He wasn't the type of person who would give up that easily. Standing up, a new mission came up to him and needed to do that first. It was a week since he last saw Momoshiro for a slight get together but he would need his help this time. Smirking to himself, he thought another tricky idea that was playing inside his mind.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Sumire was against it. She wasn't sure if she would agree but she thought a lot about it. The tennis pro had asked her about it and promised not to harm Sakuno…

That he would never do anything that was against for the girl.

_I am here to win her back, I would never do anything bad to her… her despising me is the last thing that I want from her._

She could still remember what he swore to her that morning. Okay, she finally agreed but she could only give him the maximum time of two weeks to do whatever he was planning.

_But this is your last chance. I will not tolerate anything after this. I don't want to see her hurt anymore._

Sighing, she looked at the door of her granddaughter's room before knocking it, "Sakuno dear… can I have a minute with you?" while waiting for her answer, she thought that she was like a bad grandmother to her granddaughter… but she knew that it was best for her. She entered her room when she replied… ready to reason out to her that night.

* * *

**Next morning:**

Sakuno slowly sighed as she got up from her bed. At this moment, she would be waking up alone from this day. Last night, Sumire told her that she was having a sudden retreat to Okinawa with her fellow math teachers for two weeks. It was all too sudden that was why her leave was too sudden as well. Her grandmother was immediately told to leave that morning for the first train of the day. Her fellow teachers would be teaching math to homeless children there and other subjects if it was necessary to do so. She told her that she was okay alone there besides, it was only for two weeks and two weeks was really fast for her.

Sumire told her that Tomoka would be staying with her at times and she would be taking her to her special training school everyday. So everything was okay for her. She walked her way to the door and grabbed something to hold on. That was the other thing Sumire asked her about. She should get a cane to help her use for walking but she rejected that. It would be awkward holding a cane like she was completely useless. Well, she wasn't at all.

She walked down the stairs while holding the rail of it. Thinking that she would be making her breakfast, she walked to that area and tried to spot a knife.

"You should seat on the sofa and let me do the breakfast."

She almost jumped when _he_ heard her talking there, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Cooking our breakfast." He said like it was the normal thing to say.

"N-no! What are you doing here?" She stubbornly asked again, "R-ryoma-kun!" She started to panic when she felt his hands turned her around and gently pushed her way to the sofa.

"I am not that stupid not being able to make a morning breakfast so just wait until it's done."

Her mind was confused. She was also sweating and nervous. What was the boy doing in her house and was making breakfast for them? Wait—was it Sumire's plan? Was it the reason why she left for TWO weeks? It was a set up?

"I met Ryuzaki-sensei outside and told me that she was leaving for two whole weeks. I told him that I'll take care of you until then." He suddenly said as if he read what she was thinking.

"Y-you don't need to do this." She suddenly said afterwards.

"I wanted to do this even if sensei would not agree of me."

"R-ryoma-kun…" She whispered. Then she heard him sighing just enough for her hearing senses. She waited for his next actions but panic when she heard him walking back to the sofa where she was sitting. She felt him beside him.

"Look," He said and gently grabbed her hands which were on her lap making her flinch when he did that, "I know I left you and we couldn't go back to the past. I left you because of tennis… but I am willing to give up tennis for you."

Upon hearing that, she harshly pulled her hands from him and stood up, "Don't say that! How could you? Y-you love tennis more than anything else. W-why would you give it up?"

"Tennis separated us before, remember? It's the sport that I've spent my whole life joining tournaments to different countries and I believe that I've reached my goal. That's enough for me."

She turned around from him, "Stupid… I… I love tennis like you do. I-if I had been good enough like you, I would have joined different tennis tournament too but," She clenched her hands to her sides, "there's no way that I would give up tennis for something."

"…"

"…"

"If…" He started, "If I pursue my career, will you go back to me?"

She looked back at him, her lifeless eyes widened.

"If I continue playing tennis, will you go with me… wherever I go?"

"W-what are you saying?"

Ryoma reached for her hand once again and gestured her to sit back, "I became pro at the age of fifteen. I began joining tennis tournaments all over the world and continue winning for six whole years. My manager and coach kept me registering for ATP world tours and Davis cup tournaments and joining these tournaments made me excited to no end."

She looked down as she listened to him. Ryoma would never explain long like this, "I… I knew that… I… I watched you play before."

"So you knew that every month I needed to compete? That I never had the time even for myself?"

She turned to his side.

"I never had the chance to visit my parents in New York. If I did I would just escape from them for a day and caught the following day," He said gripping her hand tightly, "I spent all my time and days practicing tennis and win every match. There was never a chance that I could go home to relax or just to have a short vacation."

"W-why are you telling me all this?"

"Because this was the reason why I left you," He looked at her. Not taking it anymore, he carefully hugged her trying not to startle her, "No matter what I did, I knew that there was no way for me to go back to you back then. I took the risk and ended the relationship as early as I could."

She was shocked. Ryoma was warm but he was trembling. But there was no way they could return just like before, "Baka!" She started struggling, "T-the past is past. M-move on, will you?"

"Then, accept me again."

"N-no…"

"Why?"

"Everything changed now… I—I can't."

"Because you are blind, is that it?"

She gasped when he said that.

"…Because you couldn't see now?"

"R-ryoma-kun…" She tried freeing herself from him but Ryoma tightened the grip as he said his next words.

"…Or because of that Kusanagi guy?"

She abruptly stopped moving, "H-how…?" Her eyes widened as she realized something, "Y-you were there…?"

Silence erupted for a few seconds because he broke it himself.

"Sakuno… I am not him." He slowly released her and touched her cheek, "I came back despite that my manager is against it. If there is one thing that I will give up, I am satisfied giving tennis for you."

She shook her head as she closed her eyes. Her tears were warning to fall once again, "N-no… please don't. Don't give up on tennis."

"Then, I'll take you everywhere," She felt him moving his thump to wipe her tears, "Come with me."

Once again, she shook her head. She didn't know his reaction and she knew that she would never know. That was why she was shocked when he began shaking her to her shoulder;

"What's holding you back? I can take care of you," He said firmly, "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"I—I don't need your help!" She looked down once again, "S-stop this already."

"You keep saying that you don't need my help," He retorted, "Then why did you say that you needed Osakada's help but not mine?"

She flinched when he said that. She feared that he had heard everything that she and Tomoka talked before, "Things aren't the same… y-you know that," She looked away as possible as she could. She couldn't let her guard down unlike before, "I-it's my turn to ask you this time… f-forget about me."

"Yadda!"

"Please!"

"Yadda!"

She abruptly stood up making him flinch a little, "Stop being stubborn and let me go already!" turning around, she started to walk away slowly from him, "Y-you are just wasting your time on me."

"…Forever."

She abruptly stopped from walking when he said that.

"You said that you are going to wait for me… even if it takes forever. Was it a lie?"

She could sense the seriousness in his voice. Biting her lower lip, she refrained looking back at him.

"Tell me, Sakuno?"

"…That was true. I lied," Clenching her fists more; she tried not to cry as possible, "S-satisfied now?"

"…"

"…"

"Liar."

She flinched when he said that.

"Saying that you lied is a lie itself. You yourself is a liar."

"W-what are you saying? Y-you don't know me that much," She turned around this time where she thought he was, "Aren't you a liar yourself?"

"That's why I am sorry, that's why I am asking you for your forgiveness."

"I…"

"I know that you can forgive me."

That was it; he was full of himself as she thought, "Y-you never changed. I give up on you from a long time ago." With that she continued walking to the stairs up to where her room was.

"I will never give up. Not on you."

She was holding the railing when she heard that.

"I know that I will not fail."

Panicking, she knew that he stood up and walked closer to her.

"There's no way that I'll give up this fight."

She gripped her hand on the rail. Her heart was beating fast as she felt that he was just behind her.

"For me…" He stopped for a while, still concentrating on what to say next, "On what happened to us before was not just more than a memory for me."

"…" Her eyes widened when she heard that from him;

"To me," He started as he hugged her from behind, "We're not just more than a memory."

"Ryoma… kun…" She tried pleading him once more, "D-don't…"

"Not a chance," She gasped when he whispered in her ear, "Not that I know… you are still in love with me."

Blush appeared on her face. She should have expected that. He heard everything that time. Biting her lower lip once again, she closed her eyes really hard before calming herself. It took a while before she decided to reply to his words.

"I… fell in love," She started very thankful that she didn't crack. She started prying his hands away from her, "The person that I fell in love was the person who would never give up his tennis… no matter what the reason was." After saying that, she quickly yet carefully walked up to the stairs and into her room leaving him below.

**xxx**

Ryoma stared at the location where she disappeared to. She was no longer visible at his eyes but he could sense her presence there. Why not? She was still inside the house, in her room. He wouldn't let things stay that way. Not that she was suffering because of his presence.

She couldn't accept him as of now but he knew that she was just confused. He would make it clear to her. He would take all the risk to win her back. Now that he had proven that she still had feelings for him. Turning back to his housework that he careered to do for two weeks… and he would do that just for her, he thought every possible way to win her trust back and her heart.

He would never give her up like what he said to her for several times. She had experienced a lot and it was his time to free her from that suffering. He promised to himself that he would make her happy once he got her to trust him again. He would never break her heart this time and he would stay with her.

Thinking those things, a smile formed on his lips. He thought of another way on how to convince her.

Just a little more; and he would win her.

Why would he give up now… now that he knew that Sakuno loved him as well. And all he had to do was to be his old self. So he would be his old self, would not he?

So be it.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Sakuno was stubborn herself, ne? Well, Ryoma was close at convincing, wasn't he? Didn't imagine that he had that patience inside him. Well… I'll see you soon.**

**Ryoma gave her the reason and in my opinion that was lame. but he was Ryoma after all. A tennis freak, I think that he would never replace that or omit tennis in his system. He would prefer to add another and that is the girl that he loved. Right, Sakuno?**

**Reviews please… need to know even just a word is enough for me.**

**I do not own the song of Carly Rae Jepsen and never will. Just sharing what I love.**

**Next chapter: Learn to Love Again**


	4. Learn to Love Again

**Hi! I am back once again. How's everyone? Thank you very much for supporting this fic. I really appreciate it. ^_^ **

**Guys... I am really sorry about today. I won't be able to reply to your reviews because I don't know if it is my laptop or the connection itself. It is not working properly. I am sorry... but I want to update this as possible. I hope it works. I am sorry again that I won't able to reply to your reviews, pms and even the update notice. I promise that I'll make it up to you next week. If you are going to leave a review in this chapter and the previous one, I'll reply both of your reviews when my laptop finally cooperate with me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I promise you that and I won't break a promise... T_T **

**While waiting for the updates of the manga that I am currently reading, I read another one. And in this manga, well guess what? Two characters said Ryoma's catchphrase in English… Tee hee hee Zen (I know that but I still have a long way to go.) and Sakaki (He still have a long way to go.) Well they are from the manga called Akagami no Shirayukihime or Red haired Snow White Princess in English. Zen is one of the main characters that fell in love with Shirayuki… the girl who has a red hair. (Zen is a prince by the way… tee hee hee.) Well, just love sharing it but I do not own it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Learn to Love Again**

**Chapter Summary: Was it enough for him to convince her? He didn't know… all that he knew was he did his best…**

* * *

'_Just give me a reason,  
Just a little bit's enough,  
Just a second we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again,  
It's in the stars,  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts,  
That we're not broken just bent,  
And we can learn to love again…'_

_~ Pink feat. – Just Give Me a Reason ~_

* * *

It's been a week since Ryoma stayed in her house. He was true to his words as he said what he meant. He never left her side despite that she was 'visibly' ignorant to his generosity. The boy volunteered to take to her special school everyday and it was common for her to hear some praises from her classmates who could see him beside her. He was indeed famous.

The world's number one tennis player as he continued making his name in the tennis world.

Her classmates were envy of her and secretly flinched when one of them asked her about 'playing hard to get'. She just let them think whatever they thought about their relationship. She didn't care anyway. If Ryoma decided to take care of her for two weeks then be it. He would get tired of her in the future for she believed that she had closed her heart for that kind of love.

Ryoma did everything as she felt him. But after every meal, she would be going back to her room and spent all day reading or knitting with her things. Somehow, the boy respected her privacy. They didn't talk much and she was very thankful about it. Ryoma never brought the topic ever again.

* * *

**Three days passed:**

"I am going back to my room." She announced after she had her dinner. She immediately stood up and expertly walked her way to the stairs.

"Aren't tired of this?"

Surprise of his words, she halted from walking and asked, "What do you mean?"

"This…"

"I don't… get you." She didn't look his way for it was useless to see him anyway. Ryoma didn't say anything. When he didn't reply, she continued walking to the stairs.

Only to be stopped when his arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped when he nuzzled to her hair, "R-ryoma-kun! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Sakuno." He only whispered her name as he tightened his embrace at her.

"N-no!" Trying hard to free herself from him, she accidentally bumped her head to his. It hurt her but she knew that he was too, "I am sorry. Please don't do that again." With that she quickly walked her way up to the stairs and to her room without even knowing his reaction.

When she reached her room, she leaned on the frame first before carefully walking to her bed. She hadn't take three steps when her door to her room opened but she never had the chance to turn around for she was being captured by the strong arms to her waist once again.

"Just let me be. I am not asking you to love me again."

Her eyes widened when he said that. This was getting out of her control. She tried to struggle as possible as she could, "Stop doing this—stop! Why can't you understand my intentions? I don't want to go back to you!"

"Hurt me physically and mentally but I won't listen to you."

"Ryoma-kun," She gasped as she pushed his hands away from her waist but they just didn't budge, "I hate you! I despise you the most!" She closed her eyes really tight as she tried to pry him away from her, "Get out of my life already! I don't need you! Stop making your hopes up!"

"…"

"Why won't you listen to me!" She looked down as she was panicking at that time. Ryoma never intended to let her go, "Why can't you understand Japanese now?"

"…"

"I don't… want to," She stopped struggling but she was trembling, "You said those words to me back then. What do you want me to expect?"

"…"

"W-when I lost my sight, I thought that it would be the best," She started to cry and she felt that her knees were getting weak, "I didn't mind living in the darkness because the light wasn't happy to see me."

Ryoma supported her when she slowly collapsed on the ground still holding her to her waist.

"I thought it was a blessing in disguise. I was blinded by the false hope that you are coming back," placing her hands on the floor, she let her tears fall on the ground, "a-and I finally believed that… three years ago. I knew that you were not coming back. I would be happy if you were true to your words rather than feeling your presence and are really here to guide me."

"…"

"I was satisfied… with my current life… until you came back and ruined everything."

"…"

"I… don't know what to believe anymore. I just can't trust you or anyone."

Ryoma didn't say a single word as he only let her cry. She was fragile at that moment and comforting her was the only thing he could do.

"Do you think that I didn't regret my words seven years ago?"

Her eyes suddenly opened but her tears kept falling down her face.

"Do you think that I stopped thinking about you after all these years?"

Ryoma gently pulled her up and hugged her properly to her shoulder.

"Do you ever think that I wasn't hurt by my own words that I said to you back then?"

Sakuno's eyes widened when she felt him tremble on his embrace.

"I was Sakuno… and I am still," She bit her lower lip when he nuzzled to her hair once again, "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. I wanted to see you that badly."

She placed her hands on her face as she couldn't stop from crying. The young man had the ability to make her cry like that. She hadn't cried like that ever since Kusanagi left her.

"I'll take care of you… if you let me."

Sobs welcomed the entire room as she didn't reply to his words. Instead, she slowly reached for his hands that were still holding her and removed them with her shaking hands.

"I am… sorry." She whispered as she was still looking down but she decided to stand up and walked to the door. She needed some fresh air and thought of going out of the house for a while hoping that Ryoma wouldn't stop her.

But things around her weren't cooperating with her. Just as she was about to twist the doorknob, Ryoma's hand covered hers which was holding the doorknob. She also felt his other hand leaning on the door frame. He was pretty close behind her.

"Don't…" He whispered to her ear while his hand that was covering hers tightened, "Please…"

She leaned her forehead to the door as she replied to him, "I… am blind. I am of no help to you. I—I will be a burden to you. You are making things more complicated."

Ryoma gently turned her around so that she could feel him. She didn't even resist when he placed both hands to her cheek wiping her tears in the process.

"Even if you can't hear, speak nor walk, get your feet amputated or other disabilities might befall to you, you will never be a burden to me," He said staring at her lifeless eyes, "I will always love you… whatever appearance you may present in front of me."

"Ryoma-kun…" She didn't have a chance to reply to his words when something light and soft touched her delicate lips. Her eyes widened when she realized that Ryoma was kissing her at that moment. Closing her eyes due to shock, she tried pushing him away from her, "D-don't…"

"Your hands are free," He said as he stopped kissing her but his hands were still on her cheek, "You can slap me if you don't like what I am doing."

She was shocked when he said that. Her lips were left agape as she didn't find the words to say. Ryoma used that chance to kiss her once again. He chastely kissed her and wasn't planning to go any further. She felt that way. She knew that he just wanted to prove something to her.

And she was scared of it.

Her hands were really free like Ryoma told her. If she didn't like what he was doing to her, she could slap him. That was right. He was actually harassing her, right?

…Taking advantage of her, her weakness. She clenched her fists but she opened them afterwards as if she was holding herself to do something. She should be slapping him hard right now but why was she raising her hands to his shirt and started gripping it? Why was she slowly closing her eyes as she was accepting his kiss? Why was she allowing him now despite that she was crying?

Why?

There were lots of questions that left unanswered but she didn't have the time to think about those questions over again when Ryoma pushed her further to wall shifting his hands to her shoulder and to the wall. She gasped between the kisses he was giving her. He was really close to her and he intended to do that so she could feel him.

"You didn't slap me." He whispered to her ear after he broke the kiss, hugging her in the process. Now that she didn't resisting, he wasn't going to let go.

"You are not… going to stop anyway." She whispered as lowly as possible still gripping his shirt. Ryoma tightly hugged her making her head tilt in the process;

"Sakuno…"

"R-ryoma-kun… y-you're suffocating me."

"You are allowing me to you." He said it with confirmation not a question.

She wanted to cry again. It was no use as her knees were getting weak again. She was scared of entering a relationship again but Ryoma was persistent, the same old guy that she used to know. Conceding from her insecurities, she slowly hugged him back, "S-stupid, conceited, unbelievable guy you are." She knew that he was shocked as she felt him stiffen but later hugged her more.

They didn't say anything as they hugged each other, feeling each other's warmth.

* * *

**Later on:**

She was sleeping on her bed while he was just staring at her sleep. His expression was unreadable but deep inside; he was actually overfilled with joy. Finally, after almost three months of pursuing, Sakuno had finally accepted him once again.

…This girl in front of him, the girl that he left for seven years. The girl who had waited for him for eternity had finally allowing him to love her again.

Staring at the girl lying in front of him, he couldn't help but to smile. He held her hand as she slept there. Sakuno's face was still weary and full of worries. He knew that she hadn't completely trusted him yet and he couldn't blame her for it was his fault in the first place. He knew what she was thinking.

She was not ready for love yet.

She was scared.

Scared that if the person she chose to love would leave her again.

But no way in hell he would do that to her… not again… not this time.

With that thought, he bent down and whispered something in her ear, "I love you… a lot… and if you are not ready… I'll teach you to love me again," He kissed her temple for a long lasting one, sending all of his feelings to her brain, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakuno."

After saying that, he reluctantly stood up and walked to the door. If he stayed there any longer, he would fear what he would do to her and wake her. They had just reconciled and there was no way for him to ruin it. Well, he somewhat knew the she was still in love with him. She may not aware of it but the love she had had probably just bent. It didn't disappear at all. Before he left the room completely, he gave her a final glance at her sleeping figure. _Somehow, I felt responsible for your blindness. You waited for me and rejected that guy's confession. Although, I told you to find someone else who would love you more than I did, you still waited for me. Now that I am back, I will not waste this chance to have you again. And this time, I am willing to be your light._

He left her room after that thought that was running in his head. It was pretty awkward that he was being out of character but he guessed that it was okay. Sakuno didn't know these thoughts and he would just keep it all to himself. He was just in love with her and people who were in love had done something like this. But he would never let Momoshiro see this other side of him.

If there was a person who could see, it would be just the two of them.

…Only him and his Sakuno.

* * *

**Next day:**

She was tensed that morning. Now that she accepted Ryoma in her life again, what was going to happen next? She was worried. She didn't know what to do.

"Breakfast's ready."

She flinched when she heard Ryoma's voice. Seeing that it was no use hiding in her room, she decided to go out and read a book in the living room. If there weren't bad memories that happened between them before, she would probably be laughing right now. She never expected that Ryoma would cook breakfast for them every morning.

"Ryoma-kun." She called him afterwards.

"Hmmm," He placed their breakfast on the table beside her book, "Stop reading for a while. Let's eat."

Ryoma took the book and the braille away from her and placed her food in front of her. She felt the hot steam that was coming from her food. He had been making breakfast for them and miraculously, he was doing well. Well, he was a prodigy after all, "Ryoma-kun." She called again.

Ryoma was actually eating when he spoke, "Don't you like the food nor don't you like my cooking?"

"N-no… i-it's just that… I want to cook too." She said.

"You don't have to," he replied, "I like cooking for you."

"A-and I am very thankful," She looked down as she gripped the spoon, "I—I just want to cook. I…I want you to know that I am still capable of doing those things."

"…"

"I am not completely disabled."

"…"

"…"

"Okay."

She looked at him as she followed his voice.

"You can cook lunch later."

For the first time since Ryoma arrived, Sakuno smiled at him, "T-thank you very much." She didn't know Ryoma's reaction and she didn't bother to ask as she started digging her own food.

Ryoma on the other hand, was really shocked when he saw her smile like that. He was watching her eating her own food. Later on, he joined her wearing the same smile that he often shown to everyone.

**xxx**

"What are you reading?"

She stopped moving her hands over the braille as she heard Ryoma's voice. She didn't feel his presence and didn't know how long he was there. Looking down, she started moving her hands once again to tap the letters and replied, "The lives of tennis players."

"Hmmm." He replied.

"Ryoma-kun," She stopped from moving her hands again, "You are not… serious about giving tennis up, are you?"

"…"

"Tennis is your world. There's no way that you will give that up, right?"

"…"

"R-ryoma-kun…"

"What if I found a new inspiration other than tennis?"

"But…" She stopped complaining when she felt his hands holding hers.

"I've been into tennis ever since I can remember. It's true that it's a part of my life but it ruined the relationship that we had."

"Don't stop. Don't give tennis up."

"Sakuno, don't you understand-"

"It's you that you don't understand," She said grabbing his hands that she didn't know, "W-when you left seven years ago, I never stopped loving tennis… I—I even watched you play because I didn't want to forget you," her eyes softened as she looked down, "E-even when I lost my sight, I listen to the sound of the ball, so don't you ever give up on tennis."

"…"

"I… I fell in love with you because of tennis."

"And you will love me again if I don't give up on tennis?"

She gasped when she realized what she was saying. Her emotions were betraying her as she couldn't control conveying them again, "D-don't give me that reason just because I told you. Go back playing tennis because that's what you feel. T-the Ryoma-kun that I knew never said something like this no matter how bad the situation was."

Ryoma didn't say anything after she said that. Somehow, she felt worried that she might break the guy's pride. He tried to stop playing tennis because of the fear of losing her but she couldn't take the only passion that he really loved. She didn't want to blame herself if that happened. She thought that she was still looking at him until she felt him in front of her and gently hugged her to his chest.

"Okay," He said over her head, "I will not stop from playing tennis."

Her dull eyes widened when he said that. She could also hear his normal beating of his heart. She didn't reply to his words as she listened to his heart.

"Even if I did, I knew that my hands would search for a racket and probably secretly playing elsewhere."

"I—I knew you would say that."

"And…"

"!"

"Playing on the court will only make you love me again."

"W-what?!" She quickly reacted still leaning on his chest.

"Ah, that's not right," He quickly replied as he placed a hand on her hair, "You'll fall for me even more."

Her heart was beating fast when he said that. Good thing that he wasn't looking at least she knew that even though she couldn't see him because at that moment, she was awfully blushing, "Ryoma-kun no baka." She gripped her hands to his shirt. One thing that he didn't know, he was actually making her feel like that. He was reliving the past emotions and feelings that she originally had for him.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Tomorrow was the last day and Sumire would be going back from the 'trip' that she told Sakuno. Actually, Sumire was just temporarily staying at his own family residence and probably bickering at his Oyaji at this time. Sumire told him that it was his last chance to convince her to open her heart to him. Well, he was not worried anymore. He made it before the deadline. Sakuno accepted him even though her feelings weren't the same as before. She just had to adjust to him and made him return her feelings the same level like before.

"Sakuno, I'll be just outside." He said carrying his own racket and some tennis balls in his pocket.

"You're playing tennis? Why are you only carrying your racket and not the bag itself?"

He stopped from walking and looked back at her, "How did you know?"

Sakuno shrugged and the said, "I think I spotted red, so I thought it's your racket."

Ryoma looked at her and observed her thoroughly. _Could it be?_ He thought but he needed to be sure about those hints, "Ne, let's play today."

"Eh?!"

"Don't decline me this time, okay."

Sakuno began tapping the wall before smiling to where she thought he and his racket were, "Okay then."

* * *

**Later on:**

They played and enjoyed the game. Sakuno could return his hits. She listened to the sound of the ball and she could even run to the net just to reach it in the nick of time. Sakuno was something when she's inside the court.

Ryoma observed her more, her expression, her moves, her serves and hits and even her hearing senses and her observation to him. Sakuno was sensitive at times but somehow, she wasn't when she was at the court. And the discovery that he saw on her had proven his instinct. _She could see it. She could see the movement of my racket. She has the ability to see things but I guess it's just slight. _

They could continue rallying with each other and Ryoma was really impressed at her movements. They were pretty observed that they didn't know that someone was watching them.

Sakuno was having fun and it was pretty amazing that she could hit his shots. Was it because of his racket? Somehow, she could see his racket. It was blurred but the color gave light to her dull eyes. Was it adjusting to the darkness? She didn't want to gain hope over something that it was impossible. If this was just temporary, then she could use it to the fullest, right?

She was playing him and she would do everything in that game. Even though, her opponent was Ryoma, the number one tennis player in the world who slowly reached his name.

The game continued until Ryoma scored for the last time.

"Nice game." He said.

Sakuno was breathing really hard as she placed her hands on her knees, "H-hai, arigatou."

Ryoma looked at her as she tried to catch her breath. He was already back to normal and was just standing at the other side of the court, still staring at her. He must tell her, he must tell what he thought about. Wishing that she would agree to him, "Sakuno, about your eyes-"

"Sakuno-chan."

Both of them were surprised when someone talked. Ryoma looked at the person who talked last. The person had raven hair and blue eyes. Somehow, he didn't like the person's atmosphere. Why did the person know Sakuno? To be frank, who was this person anyway?

"Who are you?" He faced the intruder and asked.

Before the person could talk, Sakuno answered Ryoma's question;

"K-kusanagi-kun."

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? This was a bit shorter than the rest but it wasn't that too short, right? Anyway, He reached his goal but the question is… is it going to be fine?**

**Ryoma is being Ooc again… I just can't stop those feelings especially when I started writing this. I just don't know how to bring the words without him getting out of his character but I hope it did fine even if he's like that in this chapter… Sorry?**

**Well, Kusanagi appears… find that out in the next chapter.**

**I do not own Pink's song and never will.**

**I am sorry again guys... there are some mistakes here like the usual so I am sorry about this... this is not completely edited yet... I am sorry... T_T**

**Review Please! Need more motivation… tee hee hee…**

**Next Chapter: Two is enough, three is a crowd**


	5. Two is Enough, Three is a Crowd

**Hi! I am back with the next chapter. I don't want to say anymore. If I give something to talk about no one replies… so I thought it's useless. Anyway… on with the story.**

**BTW, thank you the people who reviewed last chapter. As promised, I'll be replying those people who reviewed for the last two chapters. Though; I already reviewed to some of them. and this is for you guys. My connection is still not working properly so sorry for the still inconvenience. (For my _Fantasy Beyond Reality_ latest chapter review, and the other fics that I haven't replied yet. I am very sorry. But promise that I will reply all of them. I only have limited Internet connection and it's running slow.)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

**Guest 7/11/13 . chapter 3 - Yeah... both of them are pretty stubborn. Sorry for the late reply...  
**

**Well... Ryoma focuses only in tennis... probably if there is a reason probably its about tennis. So that's it. Tee hee hee... thank you that you did.**

**Thank you very much... I'll do my very best... ^_^**

**AMUTOforever305 - Hi... sorry for the late reply... I am going to reply to your other review on your profile... Well, in case that you don't know yet, POT stands for Prince of Tennis. So that's it. Thank you for the inspiring words... Also, about Sakuno's stuttering problem, yeah, I am kinda of aware of that. I only did that in that chapter because of the situation was out of her hands. She was panicking as she was at the disadvantage at that time. And at least I imagine that she looks cute when she stutters... well, don't you agree with me? ;P **

**Well, It's okay... I am glad thank you once again... ^_^**

**johanna 7/14/13 . chapter 3 - oo nga e... ganun talaga xa... ehehehe... ^_^  
**

**(chapter 4) - nakilala nya si Kusanagi nung panahong ala si Ryoma. At kung saan xa nangaling, malalaman mu dito sa chapter na to... tee hee hee...  
**

**sweetgirl123 - tee hee hee... yeah seems like it... Well you will know what will happen next...  
**

**Kusanagi returns... see for yourself what is the reason of his appearance... thank you very much... ^_^**

**yana19 7/21/13 . (chapter 3) - Yeah... he would do everything to have her back alright. He even asked Sumire and Tomoka for help... what do you know? tee hee hee...  
**

**Tennis was everything for him but he has Sakuno now. But he still needs to win her back... Hmmmm.**

**At least Sakuno knows the real Ryoma... Ryoma isn't him without tennis...**

**She really loves the guy... tee hee hee... Love is unexpected.**

**chapter 4: Yeah, She finally gave in. Because of his persistent, Sakuno had enough and accepted him... hummm... ;p**

**I am glad that he was not that OOc here. Well, yeah, people change thru time for the better. I can imagine the older Ryoma would do that, if he finally falls in love... I mean in Takeshi-sensei's manga... tee hee hee.**

**You will know what happens next in this chapter... tee hee hee... what now that Kusanagi returns... I hope that you like this one... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Two is enough, three is a crowd**

**Chapter Summary: She thought that everything would be alright. Now that the other one returned as well, things got complicated for her.**

* * *

"Kusanagi-kun…" Her voice couldn't believe what she just said. Her ears were not deceiving her. She knew that it was him. There was no way she couldn't recognize him… from his voice… standing probably a few feet away from her and Ryoma.

She almost screamed when she felt that he hugged her without warning.

"I was looking all over for you, Sakuno-chan."

Before she could reply to him, a hand grabbed her shoulder and put her behind the body.

"Do you any business with my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened when she heard him, "Ryoma-kun, w-what are you saying?" She held his arm which was blocking her way.

"Is he your boyfriend, Sakuno-chan?" Kusanagi asked her.

"What If I am?" He quickly replied before she could even answer.

Ryoma was being bossy again. She couldn't help but blush and looked down. Walking further at his back, she clenched his arm to gather enough courage. Kusanagi's appearance was definitely a shock for her. She didn't expect that he too would be appearing in front of her.

"Echizen ryoma." He sternly said.

Ryoma didn't say anything but he just stared at him. Sakuno was worried about the silent treatment that moment. It was awfully quiet in that area. She was about to say something when Kusanagi sighed and spoke;

"I came back just to tell her something," Kusanagi started as he shifted his stare to Sakuno and continued, "I made a research as I left this town. I didn't tell you but… I wanted to help you."

Sakuno just listened to what he was saying. She knew that he was talking to her.

"Sakuno-chan…" He said trying to catch her attention which he did, "I have discovered a treatment to your eye."

Her eyes widened when she heard that. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Her eyes could be healed? She could see again. But how? It was impossible to believe that.

"She doesn't need your help."

It was their turn to be shocked. Ryoma just declared his thoughts like that.

"What do you mean by that?"

Before Ryoma answered his question, he wrapped his arm to her shoulder and kept her there, "I will be the one to help her see again."

Her heart was beating fast as she was trying to absorb everything that was happening now. That truth was; she didn't know what was happening. She could hear the two people bickering in front of her but she couldn't understand their words anymore.

"Sakuno."

Blinking twice, she looked at Ryoma's direction.

"I'll make you see me again, come and join me abroad."

"Ryoma-kun… I—I don't know, I-"

"I will never let you stay in the darkness," He said holding her shoulder tighter than before, "I know someone who can cure your eyes."

"Hey, I—told you I-"

"Stay out of this," Ryoma cut him as he sternly looked at him, "I was about to tell her when you butted in."

Kusanagi stared back at him. Somehow, his face was still calm while Ryoma showed enough irritation at him.

He was showing that he really disliked the newcomer.

"Sakuno-chan, please listen to me."

"She will not listen to you." Ryoma answered for her. If asked, she actually didn't know what to do. She was confused with all the things that were happening right now.

"Stop answering for her," Kusanagi snapped a little, "I am talking to her."

"You know," Ryoma smirked this time, "You had all the chance when I was not around but you already missed it."

Kusanagi might be calm but Ryoma could see that he was just tempting himself. He saw him clench his fists making his smirk grow even wider. The newcomer sighed hard because saying his intentions;

"I disappeared without a trace because I wanted to search for the cure of your eyes. I went to different countries to make a research about the cure and I found one. I wanted to surprise you that but I was the one being surprised."

Sakuno was just behind Ryoma's back and never intended to talk to him. He was also a part of the reason why she tried to become independent, a reason why she didn't want someone's help anymore.

"I am sorry that I left you and said those words but that doesn't mean that you are not important to me," Kusanagi took a step forward making Ryoma forced a step backward taking Sakuno along with him, "I swore to myself that I would go back to you as long as I discovered a cure to your eyes… that I would go back before you even notice, that I am still persistent of my good intentions for you. That-"

"Ryoma-kun," She suddenly cut him and catching Ryoma's attention, "Take me home, please."

Ryoma didn't reply but he started to walk and passed Kusanagi. Kusanagi gritted his teeth and face them again.

"Sakuno-chan!" He called her, "I wanted to help you. I hope that you reconsider my offer. I know how to cure your eyes."

"Give up," Ryoma said not even looking at him, "I told you, she doesn't need your help."

Kusanagi was about to retort but Ryoma wasn't finished talking yet;

"The one she needs is me." After saying that, he continued taking Sakuno away from that area, leaving Kusanagi frustrated on his location.

* * *

**Later on:**

She asked Ryoma to take her to her room and rest instead. Ryoma wanted to take her to the sofa and have a little talk but she didn't think that she would be ready to have a talk yet.

She wanted to be alone and he respected it.

"Sakuno," He said before planning to leave, "What I said back then is true. I wanted to take you abroad to have your eyes cured."

Sakuno was about to speak but was being held back when Ryoma gently grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"I am not rushing you to make a decision right away but I want you to think it over," After he said that, he kissed her on her forehead and slowly left her room but not until leaving words to her, "Rest well, I'll come back later."

Ryoma left her alone and thought things over. She doubted their offer to her to be honest. The doctors that they asked help for the past three years were saying the same things.

That it was useless to retrieve her sight even they went to different countries.

By that time, she had lost her faith of having her sight back. She had lost hope and would remain in the darkness for the rest of her life.

She didn't want to have her hopes up now.

* * *

**Few days later:**

It had been two weeks since the encountered with Kusanagi at the court. The guy was indeed persistent of convincing her at least. He didn't force himself now that Ryoma had been in Ryuzaki's residence even Sumire returned from the 'trip'. It sounded like he had given up on her but not of wanting to help her regained her sight once again. Ryoma once had the urge of punching him but she only stopped him from doing so.

Due from the past, just like her first treatment to Ryoma when he returned from America, she hadn't talked to Kusanagi yet. She didn't want to think things over and confused her mind like that.

"Ne," Ryoma walked inside her room. Hearing her door open and his voice, she sat up, "Glad you are awake."

"Do you have… something to say?" She asked him.

She flinched when he held her hand before saying his words, "There's this tournament next weekend and I plan to join it."

Following his voice, she looked at him and gave him a tiny smile, "I am glad that you are starting to join a competition again."

"I want you to come with me."

That was a surprise for her. Her eyes widened a bit as she replied, "Y-you know that I can't see… So i-it's impossible for me to-"

"You can hear me and my hits so it's okay," Ryoma cut her holding her hand even more, "Also, you'll probably know where I am standing on the court."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you remember our last match two weeks ago?" He asked her.

She frowned a little but nodded when she remembered.

"You guessed that I was just holding my racket and not my bag back then," He explained, "You can see non-living objects, Sakuno. You knew that it was my red racket that I was carrying and it wasn't my bag at all."

"M-maybe you're right." She looked down as she too was trying to analyze everything. She spotted red back then and thought that it was his racket. Who could have guessed that she was right after all?

"This tournament is a part of ATP world tour and I planned to join and win it," He said touching her cheek with his other hand, "For you."

"Ryoma-kun… I—I told you before-"

"Just this once," He cut her once again, "Let me win this tournament for you and use the winning price for your eyes."

Then her eyes widened for his real intentions, "Y-you know that I haven't decided on that yet."

"I know," He quickly replied, "But I'll save it for you once you made a decision."

"Ryom-kun." She held his hand that was touching her cheek.

"Come with me, support me, cheer for me," Ryoma calmly said to her, "Just like the old times."

Absorbing his words, graceful and golden memories of Seigaku years came back to her. She felt nostalgic when he said that. Facing where he was, she smiled at him once again, "Okay."

* * *

**One week later:**

She supported him, his every match that he won. And the days went quickly fast. He had won the elimination, the quarter and even the semifinals rounds. And now it was already the finals round. Ryoma was right, she could see him wherever he moved on the court. Even though she couldn't see, she knew where he was. The Seigaku alma-mater except Tezuka and Kawamura were there to support him as well.

"Yo, Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan." Momo called their attention.

Upon hearing his voice, she looked at his direction as well, "M-momo-senpai, you're already here."

"Well, he's not the only one here, nya." Eiji announced his appearance and jumped at his still doubles partner, "Right Oishi."

Oishi smiled at him and nodded, "Are you doing fine, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Hai… arigatou… senpai-tachi."

Fuji touched her shoulder and smiled at Ryoma, "I am glad that both of you finally reconciled."

Sakuno blushed when she heard that while Ryoma just pinned his hat down.

"Isn't that a bit late to say, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked him giving him an eye to stare.

Fuji chuckled at him, "Saa… good luck with the tournament."

"Un."

"Too bad that we cannot sit beside Ryuzaki-chan today," Momo said while looking at Eiji, "Because of the guy here."

"Hey, at least I got our own tickets." Eiji defended himself. He was busy picking his favorite toothpaste at that time that he actually lost the money for the tickets. He didn't have a choice but to have a one-time job to get the money back, which he did at the supermarket where he also got free toothpaste. It was worth it for he thought that it was okay. He was like hitting two birds with one stone.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-chan," Oishi said, "We wouldn't be able to sit beside you this time but I think your seat is not that far from us."

"Iie… I am fine," Sakuno assured them, "Don't worry about me."

"There will be a hundred percent that Echizen will win today's match and…" Inui suddenly said writing some notes in his notebook. Everyone waited for his next words but he didn't say another word. Kaidoh who was silent leaned at his notebook. Inui closed his notebook to avoid Kaidoh from reading them.

"What is it, Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked him.

Inui just pushed his glasses to his nose and replied, "You'll know later."

Everyone agreed in silence. It took a while before Ryoma broke it;

"We should be getting to her seat now. We'll see you later."

"Break a leg, Echizen! See you at Kawamura-senpai's you say!" Momo shouted when they were a little far away from them.

"Heh," He simply replied as he raised his hand, "Those guys, they know me well."

Sakuno smiled at him, "You bet."

**xxx**

They looked for her seat and easily found it. Her seat was just at the aisle so Ryoma wouldn't need to lead her further. Sakuno sat there and heard the squeal of those girls beside her. She knew that they were a huge fan of her 'boyfriend' but she wouldn't mind it though. He let go of her hand and whispered to her ear;

"I chose this location so that you could have a proper view of me," He said as quickly as possible, "I need to go now. My match is about to start."

Noticing that he was away from her, she quickly nodded, "I—I know that you don't need this but… still good luck."

"I need that still," He smirked even though she couldn't see it. But the girls beside her were telling her that he did, "Ja." With that he quickly left the seat where she was sitting. She couldn't see her location but she knew that she was definitely in a nice area. As she looked at the court which was in front of her, she could sense him working out. She knew that it was him because of the red racket that was already out of his duffel bag. His bag was just close to him.

"Hey, hey, are you also a huge fan of Echizen Ryoma?"

She was shocked when the girl beside her asked her, "W-well I-"

"You know, you are lucky," The girl said again. Her excitement could be sensed when she spoke, "To think that he escorted you to your seat. But you're blind right? And you're an avid fan of him."

She wanted to speak but she couldn't. The girls were talking to each other without giving her a chance to speak. The girls were really full of themselves.

"I wish I was blind too." She heard the girl beside her talk.

"Silly," She also heard the girl who was sitting on the third seat, "If you were blind, you wouldn't have seen Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh… right, I guess I am still lucky," The girl giggled, "I could imagine his expression when he was smirking. He's so cool."

She just listened to them and sighed. They didn't know that it was still clear for her.

…His expression, his attitude, his moves and even his touch.

And the fact that she was just more than an avid fan of his.

"Hey, no offense okay. I am still envy of you because you got to hold our idol." The girl suddenly said probably she heard her sigh and quickly apologized.

She closed her eyes and flailed her hands in front of the girls, "I-ie… it's okay. I… I guess I still am." After that, she ignored them as the match was finally commencing. They watched in silence first but when the match was in a heated fight, the girls beside her started to shout and cheer for him. She couldn't help but to smile at them and sweat drop at the same time.

Then, her focused was on him and his red racket. She could spot the racket because of its color. Looking at the other of the court where his opponent was, she frowned as she couldn't see any sign. It was only red that she could see. His opponent's racket where probably white or something that was why she couldn't see it. Instead she focused on Ryoma's racket as he hit it back and forth to the opponent, not missing to listen to the sound of the tennis ball.

"That's his twist serve."

"Deetaa! Ryoma-kun no Drive B!"

"Ah, he almost loses that drop shot."

"Sugoi, how can you see all his moves?" The girl beside her asked her. She was absorbed with the game that she wasn't aware that she was talking a little louder.

"I—I am just listening to the sound of the ball." She explained which was true anyway.

"Really? You are amazing, don't you know that?" The girl on the third chair said.

She just smiled at them and never replied to their words. As so the game continued. She followed the movements of Ryoma's racket and with the sound of the ball being hit with it told her the point that he was earning. _Ryoma-kun is also winning this round. H-he's really cool… and invincible. _She smiled as she thought of that. Not long before the umpire announced the winner of the game;

"Game, set and Match! Echizen Ryoma!"

The crowd started shouting as they heard the winner. Ryoma waved at his fans and to her area although, she couldn't see him, she knew that he was waving at her judging from the girls beside her.

"He's waving at us!" The girl who was sitting beside her told her. She was shocked when the girl grabbed her hand and raised it, "Wave at him too!"

Sakuno was blushing when she did that.

"Echizen Ryoma, I love You!"

She could hear the other girls near her shout their undying love for the young prodigy. She just ignored them and went with the flow.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament once again, Japan representative, Echizen Ryoma." A reporter started interviewing him in front of the crowd.

Ryoma smirked as he replied at his words, "Thank you very much."

"It seems that you are inspired to join this competition this time," The reporter said again, "We haven't seen you for more than three months."

"I had some unfinished business to tend here and not going to be active until I finally completed it." He quickly answered.

"Are you going to return once you are done with this 'unfinished business'?"

It took for a while before he answered his question, "It all depends to her."

She was shocked when he said that also making the crowd gasp in the process.

"Woah, this is a surprise! The Echizen Ryoma has a girl?" The reporter looked around.

"She's the reason why I joined this tournament," He smirked this time as he looked at her way, "This is the last time that I am doing this for her."

"Oh… why? What's the cause of this?"

"She didn't want me to play if she's going to be my reason."

Murmurs could be heard around the stadium. Sakuno was looking down all the time. She wasn't expecting anything, especially for Ryoma to do something like this.

"I left her before and she became stronger during my absence," He said as he looked at her, "Now that I've returned, she'll be with me wherever I go."

"N-no… don't," She whispered as she clenched her hands to the hem of her skirt, "D-don't say those things."

"A-are you hurt too?" The girl beside her began weeping because of the news, "Echizen Ryoma has already a girlfriend."

The girls started crying as if joining her there. But Sakuno was overwhelming with the feelings at that moment. It was unlikely of him. He was never this expressive before. So why now?

"Sakuno," He called her name making her look back at the court, "Sorry for being stubborn but I'll be more stubborn if you don't answer my question now."

Her lifeless eyes were dilated as she waited for his question but no question was being asked. All she could hear was the crowd's different reaction. She flinched when a hand was touching her hands on her lap. The hand pulled her up making the crowd really shock. She touched something which was a form of a micprohone. It was actually Ryoma holding the device with his other hand.

Just how did Ryoma reach her that fast?

"Sakuno, marry me and live with me."

Her thought wasn't able to process as another question was being asked to her. The question made her speechless as it was really hard to answer it. The girls beside her were really shocked making their jaws drop.

"Say something. Don't make me look like a stupid here." He joked a little.

Blinking for several times, she tried retorting back at him, "I-it's because you really surprised me. R-ryoma-kun… W-what are you saying? I—I don't know… y-you know that I'm-"

"Don't give me the reason that you are blind. I won't buy it."

"But…"

"Stop doubting yourself to me," He said wiping her tears she didn't know that it already fell with his hand, "You don't know what you made me become after all these years."

She looked down as she held another set of tear that was warning to fall.

"Answer me already, I can't stay cheesy forever."

Without warning, she leaned her forehead to his chest and said, "Ryoma-kun no baka! W-who told you to become cheesy? It was not like you, really."

Ryoma wrapped an arm around her, "Heh."

Sakuno cried once again as she began hugging him closing her eyes in the process, "D-don't leave me this time and I'll definitely not going to forgive you."

"No way in hell."

With that the crowd began rejoicing with his victories that day. The girls began smiling at them even though they were a bit disappointed. Echizen Ryoma was engaged to a girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno.

* * *

**Later on:**

Because of the news that he divulged earlier, tons of reporters wouldn't seem to let go of him. His former senpais decided to meet them at Kawamura's like they originally planned. They were happy at his sudden announcement. Much to his annoyance, he could guess that tons of teases would be dawning at them later. But she wouldn't mind that and hope that he would too. Tomoka called her and saw what happened on T.V and began screaming to her ear. She told her that she would be going to Kawamura restaurant later and would congratulate her there. And their only problem was those sneaky reporters that started following them.

"How did you meet Miss Ryuzaki Sakuno, Echizen-san?"

"We met long before."

"How long did you become a couple?"

"We broke up years ago."

"How did she become blind? Was she blind since birth?"

"…Long story, but she wasn't blind at first."

"What's you plan after the marriage?"

"We will be planning for that as well."

"Echizen-san, when's the marriage?"

"I'll tell you when."

"Echizen-san…"

She was being held to his arm all the time and seemed not to let go of her. Miraculously, he had been answering the questions the he could answer and not even showing any sign of irritation. But deep inside, she knew that he was already pissed. She only breathed freely when they reached the car that his manager prepared for them. Ryoma thanked his manager and told him that they should meet at Kawamura's after this. For the sake of him and to her as well, the manager would be answering their questions for him, well except for his sudden confession he did a while ago. The manager was surprised of his words as well. But he wasn't mad at him, he was rather happy at his little stunt.

The car was moving on its way to Kawamura's but Sakuno was still leaning on his chest. Ryoma seemed to notice her and said;

"Sakuno," He held her hand that was clenching his shirt to his chest, "The coast is clear now."

"I know," Sakuno honestly said and blushed later, "J-just let me… stay like this for a while."

What she didn't know was Ryoma smiled at her words. He began wrapping his own arms to her slender body and said, "I'll protect you at all cost. Remember that."

Sakuno thought everything that happened these past three months. Ryoma did everything to win her back. To think that she was still in love with him after all these years, it wasn't really hard not to forgive him. What she was really worried about was Kusanagi's return and his words.

That he could cure her eyes making Ryoma said his own purpose as well. When Ryoma mentioned about the solution to her eyes, she had thought that he was just trying to regain her eyesight, making her doubt his feelings once again. But after what happened earlier, she had witnessed how serious he was. She had thought deep about that.

She hadn't talked to Kusanagi ever since and she thought that it was useless to hide from him forever. She had to do something and faced her fears. It was all in the past and the past should be left behind. Making a decision, she leaned away from Ryoma and faced him;

"R-ryoma-kun… I have something to say."

It took a while before he frowned and responded, "You are not going to back out on our engagement, are you?"

A slight pause welcomed then before she giggled, "N-no silly. It's about something else." She was blushing when she remembered the scene that he made earlier. It was memorable for her.

"I'll do it properly next time, just wait for it," He said as he grabbed her braided hair and played with it, "What is it then?"

She took a deep breath before she said her thoughts.

"Well…"

* * *

**Done! How was it? Ryoma's OOc again, tee hee hee. What is Sakuno's trying to say? And what about the cure of her eyes? Two people are trying to help her. Was she going to ask help for one or not? Find that out in the next chapter.**

**Fact: For CVI people there is really a possible treatment for them. Like what happened to Sakuno's case. People who have CVI can spot dark colored objects for they are not totally blind as I told you from the beginning. Mostly they can spot red color. Quite suitable for Ryoma's red racket, isn't it? Lucky for Sakuno… tee hee hee.**

**Review please! I need to know… needs more motivation.**

**Next Chapter: Her decisions**


	6. Her Decisions

**Hi! I am back again. Thank you very much for reading this fic of mine. You know who you are but I am still very thankful for you my fics' SOLID readers. All hail to you! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

**sweetgirl123 - yeah, seems like it...  
**

**tee hee hee... yeah, I guess Ryoma needs proof so he made the proposal in front of the crowd. He wanted her anyway. He wanted her back and it's Sakuno's decision to the rest. Tee hee hee..., yeah I just made them go fangirling when she could hear them and went jaw dropped when they heard their idol's proposal to her... sneaky, ;p**

**Well... we will see in the future... Like that tee hee hee...**

**Well. this is the next chapter... and thank you very much... ^_^**

**johanna - Oh my... ^_^ Thanks...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her Decisions**

**Chapter Summary: She made decisions but she didn't expect that it would affect the others. Find that out.**

* * *

_'Now that you are here, my desire of wanting to see again—wanting to see you again surfaces...'_

"What is it then?" He asked her after a minute of silence. Somehow, he felt nervous of her next words. But still he waited for her words.

"Ryoma-kun… I want to…"

She cut for a while as she was trying to say her words in a careful way.

"I want to take your offer."

His eyes widened when she said that. He held her hands tight just to make sure, "Really?"

She nodded to give assurance, "But… on one condition."

He frowned this time giving her the weird look that she couldn't see, "What condition?"

"I want my eyes be examined… h-here in Japan."

"But why?" He asked her this time, "Don't you want to travel abroad with me?"

"I-it's not like that…" She defended her answer. "It's just that… I lost my sight here so it's better for me to regain my sight in this country as well."

"The eye specialist is in America, Sakuno."

"Then invite the person here," She insisted, "I am not going to leave Japan at all cost."

Ryoma stared at her and sighed afterwards. He knew that she was stubborn about leaving Japan for America. He left her before and there was no way he would do that twice. Not until she would go with him, "Alright, I'll invite her to come here and have you examined."

Sakuno smiled at him and then said, "Thank you Ryoma-kun."

He smiled back at her. He pulled her to a hug and kept her there for a while. What important for him was he managed to convince her. He was close of getting her from her old self.

"Ryoma-kun."

"Hm."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I am sorry… for hitting you back then…"

He flinched when she said that. He wasn't expecting that from her. She apologized? For what? For slapping him back then? It was his fault so why would the girl apologize to him now? The girl was really kind.

…Very kind indeed.

"Don't be," He said gripping her shoulder that he was holding, "I deserved that anyway." Sakuno smiled as he looked at her. She was smiling and he knew that she was finally at ease when she was with him. And that was enough for him.

* * *

**Later on:**

They reached the restaurant and like Ryoma had guessed they were welcomed with tons of teases from their former senpais. Tomoka was already there, contrast at what she told her on the phone earlier.

"Sakuno, I am happy for the both of you." Sumire approached the couple and hugged them receiving blush with different shades of color.

"You smartly little brat," Momo said pulling him away from her, "I didn't expect that you would create such a scene there."

Eiji joined in and gave a bear hug, "Ochibi is a big boy now, nya!"

Ryoma was pissed but he let them as it was. He smirked at them instead, "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

Both of them just smiled. Someone suddenly shadowed them making him look at the person. His amber eyes acknowledged the figure, "Tezuka-buchou," The two let go of him. He bowed in front of his former captain, "It's good to see you here again, buchou."

Tezuka nodded, "I heard the stunt that you made at the court. I want to see it myself."

Ryoma sweat dropped when he said that. The others snickered while Sakuno blushed to no end when she heard that. Tomoka saw her reaction and said;

"Sakuno's blushing at the moment now."

"T-tomoka-chan!" She followed her best friend's voice and scolded her. The crowd laughed even more.

Fuji and Oishi approached them and gestured them to seat in front of Kawamura's kitchen.

"Let the main attraction of the night eat first." Fuji announced as he settled them together.

Kawamura soon prepared Japanese sushi for the both of them, "Make yourselves at home guys, it's on the house."

They enjoyed their meal together. With more teases and laughs from everyone. Sakuno admitted to herself that she never laughed like this before… during the time that Ryoma was absent. She had forgotten how to laugh like that until everyone brought it back on her.

The night was definitely memorable for her for Ryoma was right after all. Everything was not just than a memory between them.

* * *

**Ryuzaki Residence:**

He took her home that night after the victory party for him. He led her to her room just like the old times.

"Ryuzaki-sensei gave me a permission to spend the night with you."

"E-eh?" She was shocked when he said that. It was true that the guy had been their regular visitor and often stayed there till night but he had never requested something like that before, "R-ryoma-kun… just because w-we are already engaged, y-you could do whatever you want to me."

"Hey, don't be defensive," Ryoma immediately defended his words, "I won't do anything that you don't like, so don't worry. I'll just watch you sleep tonight."

"Ryoma-kun…" She gasped when she felt his hand touch her cheek.

"But," He said as his eyes softened that she didn't know that they did, "I cannot guarantee that I will not do the things you DO like."

She blushed really hard when he said that. Words were betraying her as she couldn't find them in her throat.

"Take this for an instant." He proudly said before he leaned down to her face and gently placed his lips to her own lips. He was chastely kissing her with care.

Her dull eyes were slowly widened at first before they softened as well. The kiss was gentle and giving no other intentions than kissing her. Her heart was beating fast the moment she felt his lips touch hers. When she calmed a little, she closed her eyes and finally responded to his kiss. She felt that he was shocked when she responded but soon recovered as fast.

It was her first time responding to his kiss anyway, after all those years that they had been apart. It took for a while before he let go of her. She might have calm a little but her heart wasn't and her face was flushed red. She didn't know that Ryoma was smiling at her reaction. She even blush more when he gently felt her cheek with his hands but she began wondering when his hands traveled down to her neck, to her shoulder, to her collarbone, to her arm and to her hand.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Shhh," He hushed her as he slowly yet gently continued touching her, "I want you to feel how much I love you with my simple touch."

"R-ryoma-kun."

"Right now," He said grabbing both of her hands, "You might not be able to see me but you can feel me. I want you to know that my feelings for you are real."

She responded to his hold, "I—I already know how you feel a-and I know how serious you are to me."

"Sakuno."

"I…" She stammered as she bit her lowered lip. Her heart was drumming inside her chest when she said her next words, "I love you too… Ryoma-kun." She waited for his next words but nothing came. Instead a pair of arms gently hugged her and tightly held her for security.

"I know, Sakuno, I know."

They stayed like that for a while before they heard a knock from the door.

"Go to sleep, you two. Ryoma don't let my granddaughter gets tired, okay."

Both of the sweat dropped before answering her. Good thing that she didn't enter her room as she didn't hear it open or else she wouldn't embarrassed when they caught up with that scene.

"I wonder if her 'tired' word means 'that'?" He smirked a little even though she didn't see it.

Upon understanding his comment, she blushed as she hit his arm, "Mou, Ryoma-kun, let's sleep okay."

"Hai, hai." He agreed at her and gestured her to lie down. Ryoma being a gentleman and all, sat on the floor and leaned his upper body at the side of her bed, still holding her hand, "Oyasumi."

"Un," She nodded then felt like asking him a question, "Ryoma-kun… are you okay… in that position?"

Ryoma stared at her dull eyes. He told her that he would be sitting on the floor while leaning on her so she had the idea of his position, "Would you like me to join you there?" He made a little joke on her.

Sakuno blushed when she got his joke, "B-baka! You can wait, can't you?"

He chuckled after that and caressed her hair on the pillow, "Go to sleep, I'll be here."

She nodded once again and both of them drifted to sleep but no one knew who slept first for they were keeping themselves company and were filled with excitement and joy.

* * *

**The next day:**

Even he didn't like the idea, she insisted to see him, making things clear for the three of them. Sakuno had invited Kusanagi to her house the next day and the former was insisting to talk to him.

And there he was, sitting in front of her while Ryoma was standing and leaning from a door not far from there and intended to listen to whatever they planned to talk about. Sumire was at Seigaku having her teammates practice overtime that afternoon. And it was only the three of them who were left behind.

"Sakuno-chan, about my offer…"

"I am sorry, Kusanagi-kun…" She said following his voice and looked at him, "but I'll politely decline your offer."

Kusanagi was shocked at her answer even though she couldn't see that, "B-but why?"

She smiled at him this time, "I—I have Ryoma-kun heal my eyes instead of your offer."

"But I left you… just for this…" he gripped his hands tight, "Just to surprise you a-and hoping that-"

"Kusanagi-kun," She bent forward and searched for his hand. Kusanagi raised his own and grabbed hers, "E-even if you didn't leave me back then… my feelings would still be the same. I couldn't return your feelings, I am sorry."

"But you haven't even tried yet," He insisted as he gripped her hands, "My chance would be stronger if he hadn't returned." He looked to his side and stared at the now glaring expression of the tennis prodigy.

"Even if he didn't return, I will never fall in love with another man," She genuinely smiled at him, "I prefer to stay single forever… for the rest of my life."

"Sakuno-chan."

"But I am really thankful for the help and the care you gave me before," She said which was true to her heart, "I told you from the start, that my feelings would remain the same. Please understand me."

Kusanagi didn't say another word after that. He gripped her hands tight for a couple of seconds before deciding to let them go, "I… I would never win against him, huh? You must have really loved him that you are able to forgive him after he left you."

She looked down this time, blushing in the process, "He hurt me, yes. But I couldn't bring myself to throw away my hidden feelings. H-he had that stupid power… over me… whether I am blind or not."

"Heh, what can I say. I am lost to your first love after all," He smiled as he stood up, "I am still here if you need help," He looked at Ryoma who was still looking at them, "I'll never forgive you if you hurt her again."

"Heh," He smirked as he answered, "You don't need to warn me."

Kusanagi was satisfied with his answer and walked to the door, "I'll be going then. I wish you luck with the treatment of your eye."

Sakuno followed her eyes and then replied, "Thank you too… Kiba-kun."

Kusanagi was shocked when she called him by his first name. He looked down but he smiled… at least she called him to his first name. It was worth memorable for him, "Ja." With that, he left the house without turning back.

Ryoma watched her after Kusanagi left. He was shocked at her sudden expression. He knew that she was relieved that her problem with Kusanagi was finally solved now. He was about to help her when Sakuno stood up but sensing that he would do that, she raised a hand;

"Don't move," She ordered as she tapped something that she could touch. She used her sense to get closer to him and when she finally did, she grabbed his hands and firmly held them, "I found you." She smiled as she blushed a little.

Ryoma stared at her face and then smiled at her, "You know if he didn't let go of your hands that time, I'd probably butted in and separated them from you."

She looked at him and smiled as well, as if she saw him smile at her, "But you have enough patience of not doing that."

"Just a little," He said bringing her to a hug and whispered, "Just a little, Sakuno." They stayed there for a while and thought what they had discussed earlier. Sakuno was right after all, he had that power over her. The power he could make her fall for him over and over again and he was glad that he could witness that together with her.

* * *

**Few days later:**

The eye specialist that Ryoma consulted arrived in Japan. Of course, Ryoma was in charge of her expenses that was why the specialist agreed to go to Japan. The doctor and the patient met that day.

"**Dr. Wilhelmina, This is Ryuzaki Sakuno, my fiancée and your patient," **Ryoma introduced her to the doctor and then he looked at her, "Sakuno, this is Dr. Rossette Wilhelmina, an eye specialist in America and our family friend."

"**She's a beauty, Ryoma. You are lucky to have her." **Rossette said to him in English.

Sakuno blushed a little. She was not that fluent in English but she understood what the doctor said, **"Pleased to meet you, doctor."**

The doctor smiled at her even though she could not see it, **"You have such beautiful eyes. It only became dull because of the incident but I'll see what I can do to return them in original appearance."**

This time Sakuno didn't understand what she said so she looked at Ryoma where she thought he was.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." Ryoma held her hand and gripped it for assurance.

Sakuno looked at the doctor and shyly smiled at her, **"I—I'm sorry because of my selfish wish."**

"**Don't be, Ryoma will take care of me here while I work on your eyes."** The doctor replied as she pointed at Ryoma.

Sakuno bowed at her, **"Thank you very much. Please take care of me then."**

Ryoma nodded at her when she looked at him. She tapped her shoulder making her to look at her, **"Well, let's have your eyes checked."**

* * *

**Few moments later:**

Ryoma waited outside while her eyes were being examined inside the observation area. It wasn't his nature to wait but for that time, he did. He didn't want to admit it but he was nervous at the possible outcome. But he trusted them, both the doctor and his fiancée. He knew that a positive result would be given.

His thoughts were cut when the door to the observation room opened and revealed the doctor. Ryoma stood up and approached her.

"**How is she, doctor?"** He asked her and looked inside. Sakuno was still sitting on an examination chair and probably resting.

Rossette looked at him and then looked back at the girl inside. She sighed before looking back on him and told him her thoughts, **"I have to be frank on you, Ryoma. Her history told me that her blindness was caused of an unexpected accident and her case was rather rare."**

"**So… what will be her chance of seeing again?"**

"**What her other doctors told her was probably true, but I'll say it's 50-50."**

"**So you mean that there is still a chance."**

"**As I said, it's 50-50, whether it will be successful or not. We are not sure about the outcome. Have her undergo an operation is quite a risk so I don't think I can guarantee you that."**

"**But she could spot a color. She could spot red. Do you think that there is a higher chance that she could see again?" **Ryoma insisted.

"**CVI patients are not actually blind that's why they could see a certain color. They are not totally blind to be exact but the sad part of it is they cannot see what normal people see. If you insisted to have this 50-50 chance operation, I cannot guarantee you a hundred percent success of it."**

Ryoma mentally cursed when he heard that from her. Was there not a chance to regain her sight back? Why was it hard for her to see again? He was being punished of leaving her behind and her suffering in person, "**What will happen if the operation fails?"**

"**There are two things that might happen. First, she would be permanently blind for the rest of her life, not being able to see colors anymore."**

His eyes widened when he heard that from her. He gripped his hands tight, **"And the other one?"**

"**Her optic nerve was already damaged but the others not. If we touched them the others would be put at risk too and the one which would be most affected would be…"**

"…**Her ears?" **Ryoma finished her sentence as he had the hint of that adverse effect.

The doctor nodded to confirm his instinct, **"She might become deaf as well and this time… it's permanent."**

He didn't say another word after that. The consequences of regaining her eyesight once again were this unexpectedly hard. He was still clenching his knuckles and wasn't really aware even they already turned white.

"**I am sorry Ryoma. I thought I could help her," **The doctor tapped his shoulder to give comfort, **"I don't want her to put her eyesight at risk anymore."**

Silence erupted between them. The result was pretty much for the tennis prodigy and he didn't know how to tell her at all. He was the one who had put her in this situation but he thought that he could help her.

But he didn't expect the worst at all.

"Ryoma-kun."

They looked at the person who talked last. Sakuno was carefully walking around the room trying to grab a hold of something to avoid bumping into them. Ryoma approached her and grabbed her hand.

"What happened? Is there a chance for me to see again?" She asked him but he didn't reply to her question, "There's no chance, right?"

"Sakuno." He only gripped her hands tight. He really didn't know what to say to her. Looking at his girlfriend/fiancée, he was a bit shocked when he saw her smiling at him.

"I knew that it would come to this. Don't worry," She said cheering him up, "It's not my first time being rejected like this anyway."

"**Sakuno," **Rossette called her, **"I give you 50-50 but it's not a good chance though."**

This time, Sakuno's eyes widened making them stare at her expression, **"5-50-50? That means there's still a chance?"**

"Sakuno, it's 50-50, that's means it's whether you succeed or not." Ryoma explained to her.

"But giving that chance is my first time," She looked at him, "N-none of the doctors gave me a number before."

"You…" Ryoma couldn't believe what he was seeing. Somehow, he could see a tiny light shown to her eyes at that moment. Her hope seemed to be raised when she heard that from the doctor.

"**Sakuno, you have to know that you will become deaf and blind for real if the operation fails."** Rossette explained to her where she could easily understand.

Sakuno thought for a while absorbing what the doctor said to her. But she faced the doctor with determination and replied, **"I'll take the operation doctor."**

"**What?" **Both of them were surprised at her answer. They didn't expect that coming from her.

"**I want to have that operation."**

"But Sakuno, it's a high risk for you." Ryoma looked at her gripping her hands tight.

"I will not regret what might happen to me after the operation. At least I tried it." Sakuno said still giving him the determination that she had.

"**Are you sure about this?" **Rossette asked her.

Sakuno followed the voice of the doctor and looked at her, **"Y-yes, please, I entrust my eyes to you."**

The eye specialist sighed before looking at Ryoma. It seemed that the tennis prodigy was confused too but she had already made her decision. She looked at Sakuno and then replied, **"Okay, I'll try to raise the chance to 60 if possible but first we will just observe your eyes and have a little experiment for a while."**

"**Yes, I'll do that."**

The doctor called it a night that Sakuno needed a rest and planned to start with the experiment tomorrow after school. Ryoma remained silent as he took her home. Rossette was staying at a hotel that Ryoma preferred for her. He couldn't take her home because of Nanjiroh and who knew what Rinko would do to him if he did something to the doctor. They reached her residence without hassle. Sumire was making their dinner that time. The old lady invited him to have dinner which was really common for them. Ryoma told Sumire what happened for Sakuno's eye check-up. Like him, she was too reluctant to have her the operation but the owner of the eye was too persistent to have it. She would take all the risk no matter what happened.

Sumire didn't have a choice but to worry her granddaughter. She couldn't blame Ryoma for this for he was just trying to help her. And Sakuno had a little hope of having her eyesight back.

**xxx**

"Are you sure about this?" Ryoma asked her when they reached her room.

Sakuno faced him and smiled at him, "I am determine, Ryoma-kun… thank you for giving me this chance."

Ryoma didn't reply to her words instead he slowly gave her a comforting hug.

Sakuno blushed when he did that, "R-ryoma-kun… w-what are you doing?"

"Gomen," He whispered to her ear, "I am really sorry."

"W-why are you apologizing?" She whispered back at him, "Y-you gave me a new hope, you don't have to apologize."

"I should've given you a low hope. This wasn't the one that I was expecting at all. I really want to have your eyesight back… without consequences."

Sakuno absorbed what he had to her. Her dull and lifeless eyes softened as she responded to his hug, "When you first… appeared again after seven years… I thought that I was glad because I am blind. I don't have to see you. I also wished before that I was deaf too so that I wouldn't hear your convincing words back then. But I guess that those wishes are all coming back to me now."

"What are you saying all of the sudden?" Ryoma firmly said as he placed a hand at the back of her head and his other hand was on her waist. He was giving her a tight hug like she was about to disappear if he wouldn't do that.

Sakuno gasped when he did that but she continued speaking, "I—I really thought about those things before. I didn't want to see or hear you, now that you unexpectedly returned here in Japan."

"Sakuno," He leaned back to cupped her cheek, "You didn't mean those, right?"

"My mind and heart were close to any explanation before but," Sakuno said and then quickly grabbed his hands tight, "You are so stubborn that you finally convinced me."

Ryoma's eyes widened despite that she didn't know that.

"Ryoma-kun, now that you are here, my desire of wanting to see again—wanting to see you again surfaces," She smiled at him giving him assurance that she would be fine, "So let me take the operation okay."

"Sakuno, what if…"

She cut him but simply placing a finger to his lips, "You never showed hesitation to any decision that you made, are you giving me one now, that I cannot see it?"

Ryoma stared at her and grabbed her finger afterwards, "You are one persistent yourself, don't you know that?"

She grinned a little and replied, "I just learned that from you."

He gave her a hug once again, "You better see me after this."

"Un."

Ryoma led her to her bed and settled her there. He was about to leave her there when her hand stopped him. He looked at her lying girlfriend. Staring at her for a while, a smirk formed on his lips before leaning down closer to her face;

"I thought that we should wait, why are you in a hurry now?" He teased her as he placed a hand to her cheek.

"B-baka!" Sakuno blushed as she grabbed his hand and said, "I—I am not thinking of that." She used her other hand and touched his cheek. She felt that he moved when she did that but she continued feeling his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked her as he was still looking at her face. Her expression was genuine and somehow, Ryoma liked what he was seeing from her.

"I am… trying to feel you," Sakuno said as she was still blushing, "L-like what you did to me nights ago."

"Hmmmm." He simply replied as that.

"No matter what happened at the operation, I know that you will never abandon me, right?" She said still feeling his cheek, "I know that you will stay by my side at all cost."

"I promise you that." Ryoma immediately answered.

She smiled when he gave her a quick answer, "I also promise you that I'll never be a burden to your activities, especially when you play tennis."

"You will never be a burden to me… remember that, Sakuno," He said as he leaned to her and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll take you wherever I go. I'll never leave you again, count me on that."

She didn't say anything as she felt that all of his words were true. Now she had no worries to take the operation, no matter what the outcome might be.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Waah! It's kind of complicated I know. But what will happen to her operation. Find that out in the next chapter.**

**About the operation. Well, I've never heard about it CVI patients having an operation. Just the possible treatment that I mentioned last chapter is real. So, the operation here was just my invention. Yep, I invented it. Reminder, fanfiction guys… I can do anything, can't I? tee hee hee.**

**Dr. Wilhelmina Rossette is only created by me. Not associated with any anime or movie. If it does then it just a mere conincidence. **

**Reviews please! Need to know your thoughts… thank you very much.**

**Next Chapter: Equilibrium **


	7. Equilibruim

**Hi! I am back. Guys… I want to tell you that this is the second to the last chapter. Mending Tears is about to end and for the other readers who are waiting for the sequel of Crystal Teardrops, well guess what? I am going to continue it. Yey, for me… ehe. Thank you guys for staying with me after all this time. Love you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**sweetgirl123 - Well... yeah he is... He's just a friend to her... The operation is up now... tee hee hee... Find out how they deal with it... thank you very much...  
**

**and you are right... he's definitely a flirt... **

**This is the continuation of the story... thank you once again... ^_^**

**yana19 (8/3/13 . chapter 5) - I am glad that he's not... and he's sweet... tee hee hee... Yap... he knew where to place himself... I guess... that was unexpected, wasn't it? and you are right... Inui guessed it... hmmm. Does he read mind now? tee hee hee... Nice one for a data analyst.  
**

**Thank you very much... ^_^**

**yana19 (8/3/13 . chapter 6) - it is definitely. But Sakuno took the risk...  
**

**tee hee hee... I guess that Tezuka would say something like that... but I don't know if Ryoma would repeat his action once Tezuka demanded about that... tee hee hee... He would be embarrassed. **

**Finall, she told him... the respond the he was waiting for her... despite that he already knew... Saying it in front of you is better than hearing it from someone else... tee hee hee...**

**Well... that's the typical jealous Ryoma all right... he would do anything to separate them if he had the chance...**

**Well... I guess... you should read this chapter and find that out yourself... tee hee hee... and you are right... Mending Tears has only eight chapters and next week will be the last...**

**Thank you very much... ^_^**

**johanna - tee hee hee... nakakaba nga ang ganitong operasyon... well... just continue reading and you'll see... ^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Equilibrium**

**Chapter Summary: Everything was tough for the both of them. She was not afraid but he was invisibly worried. Why? Sakuno had asked something to him that he did not have a choice but to follow her.**

* * *

'_I don't want a girl who isn't you…'_

She was in a dark room with her eye specialist and was currently having some tests for her eyes. Somehow, she could notice something moving in front of her. She frowned as she tried to register what it was.

"**What do you see in my hand?" **Rossette asked her.

She didn't answer her right away as she followed the object with her dull and adjusting eyes. Something that she could at least recognize and she verbalized it, **"I… I am seeing a block?... A purple block."**

"**Good,"** She remarked and pulled the object away from her eyes and then placed another one, **"What about this one?"**

Sakuno followed the movement of the object and tried to recognize it. It was somewhat round but Rossette wasn't moving it. She couldn't get the color, **"Was it… a ball?"**

"**Are you questioning me or is that your answer?"**

"**Ummm…" **Sakuno was having a hard time recognizing the ball. Then, she spotted a light green but it was just for a moment, **"A tennis ball."**

"**Hmmm. It's taking too long," **Rossette commented, **"This tennis ball isn't light at all but you could spot the shape and the color. That's a great improvement."**

"**T-thank you… Miss Wilhelmina." **She smiled at her eye doctor.

"**It's nothing," **She said as she tapped her shoulder, **"Let's stop today and come back tomorrow, okay."**

Sakuno nodded as she stood up. She felt the room light up and she began adjusting to the light around her. Then, she also heard someone opened the door.

"**Ryoma, you're here." **She heard the doctor call his name.

"**How's she?"** Ryoma asked the doctor as she felt him touch her hand and gripped it. Sakuno responded to the touch.

"**Well, she's improving. She could spot lighter objects for seconds. If this keeps up, I think she could take the operation."**

"**That's good then." **Ryoma said and then looked at her, "There's definitely a chance that you can see again."

Sakuno smiled back to him, "I… I guess so."

"**But do not get your hopes up yet. The rate is still the same," **Rossette reminded them, **"Miss Sakuno be prepare for the possible outcome of the result. You have to accept it whatever the result would be."**

"**I am ready for that." **Sakuno said in determination. She was nervous but she was ready for the result. If it was going to worsen, she was not going to blame anyone. At least she tried and she knew that Ryoma would never leave her.

"**I am proud of you. I'll do everything to make it the positive result." **Rossette smiled at them.

"**Thank you very much." **Ryoma and Sakuno both bowed at her at the same time.

* * *

**Later on:**

Ryoma was holding her hand while they were walking on their way to her home. It seemed that Sumire had fully trusted him to her. She could see that she was happy whenever she was around him. He was happy that everything was according to his way.

But there was one thing that he couldn't take away from him.

And that was jealousy.

Sakuno had been doing the therapy for two weeks and sometimes, Kusanagi came to support her. He just couldn't believe that Sakuno was able to forgive him after months of separation. Unlike to him, he gave much effort to claim her attention once again.

It wasn't like he was complaining or something. He deserved it anyway. The ever stoic, cocky demeanor attitude of a person he was and the person, who never approached any woman before, was actually doing something which was out of his character. For once, he secretly admitted that his girlfriend/fiancée was blind and wasn't able to see his expression at that moment.

But still, he wanted her to see him again. To bring her old self back was his goal and he wasn't going to give up. He might be worried about the result of her operation but he would still act strong for her. He trusted his family doctor that she could save his girlfriend/fiancée from a total blindness. She wouldn't let the operation worsen.

…Definitely not.

"You've been thinking again."

His thoughts were cut when Sakuno talked.

"What are you thinking, Ryoma-kun?" She asked gripping his hand as they continued to walk.

He looked back at her before responding to her grip. She must've saying something that he didn't hear, "Betsuni."

"Are you… still worried about my operation?"

He flinched a little but he never let her know that he did, "Why do you ask?"

Sakuno stopped which he followed. She looked down as she thought of something to say. When she did, she looked at him, "I know I am being selfish about my decision. It's like… I am carrying you the burden after the operation," She was still holding his hand and she gripped it more, "But if… you don't want to… I-"

"Don't say it." He cut her.

"Ryoma-kun."

He immediately hugged her, "I may be worried about the operation of your eyes but I will never abandon you… no matter what happens. I am done with it."

"Are you… sure?"

"I don't want a girl who isn't you, Sakuno." He tightened his embrace to her. Later on, Sakuno hugged her back. He was sure that she was the one. If she wasn't he would've been returning in this land unlike what he said to her seven years ago.

* * *

**Ryuzaki Residence:**

"I am glad that you two are back," Sumire said opening the door for them, "Sakuno you have a visitor."

Before Sakuno could ask, her visitor appeared in front of them and talked, "Sakuno-chan."

"K-kiba-kun," She smiled when she heard his voice. She also heard Ryoma weakly grunt at her side, "I am glad that you are here."

"I just want to pay you a visit, that's all." Kiba said ignoring Ryoma's glare.

"Y-you've been here the other day," She said as she expertly walked her way inside the room, "You don't have to check on me, you know."

"Come on, Sakuno-chan," Kiba said following them, "I'll support you until you got your vision back. Since you rejected my offer, let me at least support you."

She awkwardly smiled at him to where she thought he was, "You're very kind, thank you."

"She's tired now. Don't you think that she deserve a rest?" Ryoma suddenly butted in.

Sakuno and Kiba and even Sumire were shocked at his own words. They were thinking the same thing as he started to retort something to the guy. Kiba who understood his words looked at them announcing his leave;

"Well, he's right anyway," He smiled at her, "I better go, Sakuno-chan. I'll see you soon."

Sakuno followed his voice, "I am sorry and thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba gave her one last smile and to Sumire, "I'll be going then, thank you." He looked at Ryoma and bowed at him to give respect at least and left without saying a word.

They watched him leave the door and as long as the door closed. She heard someone hit something followed by Ryoma's exclamation.

"You stupid guy! Why did you do that?" Sumire scolded Ryoma.

"Che," Ryoma who was being hit on the head by a fan, good thing that Sakuno wasn't able to see, retorted, "He was being full of himself."

"And you are not? Geez! You are unbelievable," Sumire tsked after that. Sakuno sweat dropped at their exchanged of words, "Now go and take Sakuno to her room."

"Hai, hai," He simply replied as he held Sakuno to her elbow and gestured her to her room, "Let's go."

Even though Sakuno could go to her room, she still allowed him to lead her to her room. Not really admitting it, she wanted to feel that someone would do this kind of thing to her for once. She secretly smiled at that thought.

**xxx**

"You don't have to be jealous, you know." She said as long as she sat at the edge of her bed. Ryoma also sat beside her.

"I am not jealous."

"Hai, hai." She said as she nodded.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

She looked at him and said, "After the grunt I heard and the words you said to him today? Yeah, I do believe you."

"Che," He muttered shortly but decided to hold her hand, "Who wouldn't anyway. You already have a fiancé but he still lingers around you."

"Ryoma-kun, he's trying to support me."

"That guy still likes you," He said gripping her hands even more, "If I didn't return here sooner, he would've probably been your boyfriend now."

She looked at him as she was shocked at his words. Looking down, she looked away as she slowly pulled her hands away from him, "T-to be honest, I would've accepted him… if you did not return. I… I thought of giving him a chance because he was persistent. And he was the only one who never left my side even though I turned blind after the incident. That was why… I became brokenhearted once again when he said those painful words and left me."

Silence kept inside the room. True, she didn't want to love again after Ryoma left her. But when Kiba entered her life, she began doubting what she had promised to herself. Her only reason to the poor guy that was she would never give someone a chance who had gained an interest to her. That was why he learned her past bit by bit. When she became blind, Kiba proven his words and she was very thankful of him. She was painfully hurt when he suddenly disappeared without a trace after he said those lines to her. She hadn't said to him that she would give him a chance before he could even leave.

She experienced the second heartbreak that time. After that, she decided to stand to herself without the help of anyone. Miraculously, she managed to do it for a year of independence. Her skills for tennis, her cooking skills were still intact and even the once navigationally-challenged of her had improved a lot.

And that was what she was now.

"I am glad I returned then."

She blinked when Ryoma cut her thoughts.

"But even if I am late about coming here, I will definitely steal you from that guy."

"W-what?" She looked at his side. She knew that he was looking at her and that was enough for her to blush a little.

"Even if you already have a boyfriend, a fiancé or a husband," He grabbed her hands once again and squeezed them, "I will definitely take you away from him."

"Y-you're insane." She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him.

"You know me, Sakuno," He said looking at her dull eyes, "I returned here because of an _unfinished business_ and that is you."

Her eyes widened when she heard that. She couldn't find the words to reply at him.

"I am sorry that it took seven years to get you. I just didn't have the guts to show myself in front of you and I didn't have anything to prove myself to you," He continued, "When I did, I wanted to become someone who could take care of you, who would never abandon you at all cost. I might have the fear that you were already committed but I would take all the possible risk to have you back."

She only looked down as she could sense that he wasn't finished talking yet.

"Seeing that you are still available until today, I used that chance to have you again. Take you wherever I go and take care of you like what you did to me before," He said and good thing that she couldn't see him for he was blushing, "You… were actually the reason why I keep winning my tournaments. You were my inspiration."

She was blushing when he said that to her. Later on, she giggled when she faintly heard him curse to himself, "Y-you are the first person I've ever known who cursed himself after of what he said."

"Do you think it was easy for me to say those things?" Ryoma retorted, "I was getting out of character again, mataku. It's all your fault you know."

She suddenly hugged him after he said that. She felt him flinch during the hug, "You deserve it, stupid Ryoma-kun."

"Heh." He smirked as he returned her hug.

They kept for that position until she broke the silence between them.

"Anou… I have a favor to ask." She said as she kept her head to his shoulder.

"What is it?"

It took a minute before she said her thoughts.

"Don't see me during and after my operation."

"W-what?!"

"Can you do that for me?" She leaned away from him and looked straight at his eyes. She was trying to give him the message why she said that to him.

It took for another minute before he finally responded to her request.

"…Okay."

"Promise?" She wanted to be sure. He said 'okay' to her but she could sense that he had a hard time of saying that one word.

"I promise but you'll let me stay at least outside your door."

It was her time to think at his words, "Okay but you also promise that you will never take a peek of me nor ask someone about my condition until the entire operation is over."

"Sakuno…"

"Promise me." She held his hands making him flinch in the process.

Ryoma sighed first before kissing her forehead and leaned his to hers, "You have my word. Trust me."

Closing her eyes, she felt at ease, "I am glad. Thank you."

* * *

**Few days later:**

Her tests for her eyes continued. Everyone supported her and they were amazing how brave she was. She was not afraid of the outcome and Rossette was proud of her. The doctor would do everything to make the operation successfully for the sake of her friend. Ryoma never left her side as they were doing the tests and it continued until the fated day.

She had to stay in the hospital for a few days and a week after the operation. Ryoma had to wait for more than a week before he could see her again. He had to keep his promise to her and he would do it. He would do everything for her to trust him again. Not being able to see her for more than a week would be a piece of cake for him. She wanted this get up as she was trying to test him herself. She had kept her promise to him before. At their very last date seven years ago where he asked her the very similar yet almost the same thing. It was now his time to do his part.

She wanted everything to be equal for the both of them.

* * *

**First day in the Hospital:**

She would be staying in the hospital starting today. This would also be the start of the promise that she asked to her fiancé. That meant that they wouldn't be able to see each other for more than a week. Sumire and Tomoka would take alternative time and date to look after her during and after her operation. Kiba would be visiting her if he had the time. Her senpais and her friends would be visiting her as they promised to her. It would definitely gave her the courage that she needed.

**xxx**

The nurse in charge of her left her for a while, leaving her alone as she sat on her hospital bed. Later on, she heard the door of her room open making her to look at it.

"You're back early." She smiled at the nurse that she thought came as sooner.

But the nurse didn't say anything, so she frowned, "Hey… are you there?" Still the nurse didn't say anything. She frowned when she felt her bed move and thought that her nurse sat there, "Y-you are the nurse, right? Are you allowed to sit at your patient's bed?"

No words were being replied. She flinched when she felt a hand touch her cheek making her panic in the process, "W-who are you?"

Still no words were being replied to her. Her eyes widened when something soft touched her lips and it took a few moments before she realized that someone was kissing her. She was sure that it wasn't her nurse anymore. It was short as her kisser leaned away. She frowned this time.

"R-ryoma-kun?"

"Un." He shortly said to her, giving her a slight surprised appearance.

When she confirmed that it was her fiancé, she totally frowned at him, "D-don't do that."

"What? Why?" He asked her still holding her cheek with his hand.

"What if… you were not the one kissing me? A-and you were not answering my question." She said.

Ryoma frowned at her as well, "And who would dare try to kiss you aside from me?"

She bit her lower lip as she remembered something from the past, "K-kiba-kun kissed me once… the same thing that you did a while ago," She felt his hand being removed from her cheek. She looked down after that, "That was when I became blind."

"That guy deserves a punch or two if I have the chance." He whispered as lowly as possible.

"W-what did you say, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno tilted her head to her side.

"Betsuni," He said and then looked at her again holding her hands in the process, "The next time that I touch you, I will let you know beforehand."

When she heard that from him she couldn't help but smile.

"This day is not yet counted right? You are just admitted today." Ryoma said his thoughts before she could scold him.

She chuckled a little at him, "I'll give this day an exemption but not until later okay. You have to keep your promise to me."

"I promise; I'll just be outside."

She squeezed his hands real tight as respond.

"And…"

Sakuno looked at him when he started talking. The boy had put something on her lap. She began touching it and felt the fur, the ear and the tail of a stuff animal.

"I'll let 'Karupin' replace my position for a while."

Shock registered on her face as she remembered the stuff animal that she rejected once… the stuff animal that she wanted him to buy for her seven years ago. Giving him a smile, she began brushing 'Karupin' as she silently nodded at him. She knew that he was smiling at that time as well.

Silence entered the scene after that. They felt comfortable with the silent treatment they gave to each other until later..

"Ne…"

"Hai?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Eh? But you just-"

"We won't be able to see each other for more than a week; I want to remember you at least." He said.

"Ryoma-kun." She blushed when he asked that to her.

"I just said that I'll let you know, right?"

Her eyes widened when he said that. Honestly, the guy had ways on how to flatter her. She bit her lower lip before looking to where she thought he was. Then, she felt his hand touch her cheek once again. She immediately closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch hers. He was gently kissing her making her heart beat faster. She touched his cheek as she bashfully responded to his kiss. She wouldn't be admitting it to him but she would miss him and his kiss for more than a week. And he was making it hard for her not to miss him…

He was kissing her for longer than she could imagine.

She let him though for he would not be able to see nor touch her for a while. She thought of giving him enough credit so that he could keep his promise without hassle. It also served as her additional courage to face the upcoming operation.

* * *

**Three days later:**

He purposely arrived in the hospital later than the usual. It was already night when he arrived.

Why?

It was the day where she would have her operation. No matter how he wanted to see her, to be by her side, he just couldn't. He wanted to keep the promise that he made to her. But he was still worried about her. He had at least some information that when a blind person was operated in the eye. Their eyes would be covered in bandages for a couple of days.

That was what he thought after Sakuno had the operation. Her eyes would probably bandage at this moment. He sat on the chair which was near her room and was in the deep thought. Not long ago, the door to her room opened and revealed her visitor that night. He looked at the person and stood up.

"Fuji-senpai." He bowed at his former teammate.

Fuji smiled at him and gestured him to sit down again, "You are here again." He said but he did not sit unlike Ryoma did.

Ryoma nodded at him, "I arrived just now."

"Saa… Ryuzaki-sensei and Tomoka are there right now. The rest of the team went early today," He said as he looked at Sakuno's room, "Do you want to know her condition, Echizen?"

He sternly looked at him and said, "You know that I can't know that. Not at least for now."

"I know that you are having a hard time for now but I am proud of you," The tensai said, "Ryuzaki-chan is so lucky to have you… again."

He was shocked when he said that. He looked down as he pinned his hat along with him, "I guess… I am the one who's lucky here… to be accepted by her again."

Fuji walked closer to him and tapped his shoulder, "Just hang in there. Believe in her as she believes that she could surpass this test."

He looked at him once again and smiled at him this time, "Hai… arigatou for taking care of her, senpai."

Fuji smiled back at him before deciding to leave him there. Having a sharp hearing sense, he could sometimes hear her voice when someone opened her door. By hearing her voice was enough for him to restrain himself of seeing her again.

He would do anything to keep that promise. And this time, he would definitely keep it.

* * *

**One week later:**

Days of torture were finally over for him. Today was the day that doctor Rossette would be removing her bandage. He was nervous and excited at the same time. That was why; he decided to go to the hospital at later hours. Well, he wanted to be the last one to know.

Rosette had called him and was about to tell him her condition but he stopped her from saying it.

"I would rather and see her for myself."

That was the last words he told her. And then that night, he immediately went to the hospital to check up on her.

**xxx**

He saw Momoshiro and Eiji standing at her door. He called their attention.

"Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai," He said as he reached them.

"Ochibi, you're here." Eiji casually said.

Ryoma frowned at his former acrobatic player senpai's lack of enthusiasm, "Doushita no?"

Eiji didn't say any word after that. Momo wasn't even looking at him either. Ryoma had a bad feeling about this. He looked down as well as he gripped his hands tight to his side.

He didn't want to think the worst case scenario. Not ever. He flinched when Momo tapped his shoulder and gripped it hard.

"You should go and see her," He said giving him the countenance that he needed, "No one's there with her now."

He looked back at him and thought for a while. He nodded after he gave a thought about it. Momo removed his hand from his shoulder before he turned around and walked to her door. Behind that door was the girl that he loved.

…The girl that he cared a lot.

…The girl that probably changed after the operation.

He made a strong countenance as he tightly gripped the doorknob. He took a deep breath first before opening the door and the light from inside welcomed him and probably the girl who was waiting for him to return.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? The possible treatment I made here at the beginning was the real possible treatment could be done for CVI patients. They could observe lighted objects and it was affected at dark and black rooms. But I never heard any operation like what I did to Sakuno so I thought of making change but hey, this is only a fanfiction so everything is possible, right? Right? So what was the result Sakuno's operation? Find that out in the last chapter of Mending Tears.**

**Vocab:**

**The next time that I touch you, I will let you know beforehand. - This sentence was from a manga called _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ where Zen said the same sentence to Shirayuki after they shared their first kiss. Tee hee hee… that was sweet, really. I do not own the manga or the sentence. I was just sharing it. I love it.**

**Review please! I need to know. Please motivate me more… Thank you very much.**

**Final Chapter: For Better or Worst**


	8. For Better or Worst

**Hi! I am back again. Guys this is the last chapter and thank you very much for reading this short omake for two months. As I promised, I will be returning back the sequel of the Crystal Teardrops… next week. Yehey for me! Tee hee hee… Enjoy the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**johanna – hahahah… siguro nga… ^_^**

**heartluv – well… they will have their happy ending… just find out how they will going to have it. For Ryoma, everything is possible even the sad ones… Well… this is final chapter… I hope you like this… Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Guest (8/9/13) – Well… you will know whether she will heal or not today… Find that out in this final chapter… thank you very much…**

**Guest (8/8/13) – Well, you will know what will happen to her in this final chapter… the wait and suspense is over. Thank you very much for stopping by… I hope you like this… ^_^**

**yana19 – tee hee hee… I am glad that you like it…**

**and yeah… Ryoma is obviously jealous there but everything did pay off. His effort was worth it. Sakuno finally trusted him with the operation and he made his promise to her. The result is the only thing that's left.**

**Find that out in this final chapter. Thank you very much for reading and leaving your thoughts… ^_^**

* * *

**Final Chapter: For Better or Worst**

**Chapter Summary: The result of the operation would change their lives forever. Would it be a happy-ending or not? Find that out.**

* * *

'_It should be the fact that the one who has no right to face you is me.'_

The blinding light welcomed him inside the room. It was already dark outside but the hospital light from the room was really bright for his amber eyes. And from the corner of his eyes, he searched for the person that he longed to see for more than a week.

He saw her there, sitting on the bed looking at the window beside her while holding 'karupin' on her lap, her attention was outside the room for some reason. Gripping his hands to his side, he slowly walked closer to her.

"Sakuno?" He softly called her name.

But there was no response.

His heart skipped a beat when he received no response from her. He moved a step closer and tried calling her again, louder this time.

"Sakuno, it's me."

But still there was no response from her.

His eyes widened that time. He didn't want to admit it—no; he didn't want to believe what was happening right now. There was no way. Reaching to her bed, he sat beside it and tried to look at her. Sakuno was still looking at the window and probably wasn't aware that he was there. He looked at her hands were the stuff animal was lying; they were peacefully resting there. Looking down, he slowly reached for her hands and gently grabbed them. Sakuno flinched as he looked at her but the girl didn't move after that. His expression became hard as he looked away. He didn't want to believe it. But it was… judging from her reactions.

The result was… negative.

Breathing really hard, he gripped her hands real tight and said, "Sakuno, if this is my punishment of leaving you before, so be it. I'll accept it. No matter what happens, I'll stay with you. I'll be your eyes and now your ears. I will never stop teaching you with my tennis. I will never get tired of you," His face was unreadable at that time. He raised both of her hands and kissed them for a long period of time. He enclosed her delicate ones with his big hands, "You will never be alone anymore, I'll make you realize that being with me is the happiest thing in your life. Wait—that is a hundred percent sure. You will be definitely the happiest bride of the number one tennis prodigy in the world."

Ryoma was still looking away at that moment so he couldn't see what reaction Sakuno was wearing. Not admitting it to himself, he feared to know it at all. For the first time in his life, he became a coward in front of the woman that he loved. Good thing that she wasn't seeing this.

"Sakuno… Trust me on this. Be with me, even though you cannot see nor hear me anymore." He said gripping her hands tight. He tried to restrain himself but he was trembling. He was worried.

…Worried that she would reject him now that everything went worst.

He closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, "I don't want anyone else but you. It's your fault why I'm like this so do your part in this."

Silence welcomed the room. No one moved a muscle after that. Ryoma was still holding her hands while looking down. Actually, he was trying to hold himself from cursing his own flaws after all this time. He wanted to turn back the time when he could change his decision and told her to wait for him.

He would've done that because he was Echizen Ryoma, the guy who was true to his words. If he could turn back the time then he wouldn't regretting everything today.

No cut that. He wasn't regretting everything. He still had her so it wasn't too late. As long as Sakuno trusted him, there was always a way for them to work. He gripped her hands more to feel that she was really there and just a few inches away from him.

"…Me too."

His eyes widened when he heard that. He slowly looked at her and watched her turn her head to him.

"Ryoma-kun…" she said as she smiled at him, "I… feel the same way too."

His already widened eyes became even more wide when he stared at her eyes.

…Her eyes that was full of life.

…Her now colored-brown eyes.

…Her hazel eyes.

It added more life as she blushed to the fullest and looked straight at his eyes, "I… I also do not want anyone else but you."

He stared at her and not even moving a finger. He just stared at her eyes which were looking straight at his own.

She blinked several times as she tried looking elsewhere, "S-stop staring at me like that. I-it's embarrassing."

That was his cue. He slowly raised a hand and reached for her face. He saw her flinch but she didn't move away. Seeing that she wouldn't resist, he continued aiming for her cheek and touched it. As long as his hand touched her cheek, her eyes softened. He couldn't help himself anymore as he blurted his thoughts;

"You have such pretty eyes." He genuinely smiled at her.

Because of his words, Sakuno looked away as she blushed to the fullest, "R-ryoma-kun… mou! W-why is it awkward to look at you now?"

That did it. He immediately hugged her making her gasp. Sakuno was shocked when he did that but he didn't care. He wanted to hug her, hug her as tightly as he could, squishing her as he could.

"R-ryoma-kun… y-you're squishing me." She tried to escape but he didn't budge.

"Thank goodness," He whispered to her ear, "I am really glad."

"Y-you…" She paused for a while trying to calm herself down as he felt her, "You are being out of character again."

He opened his eyes after that but he was still hugging her. He narrowed his eyes as he said his words, "You deceived me. I'll make you pay too you know."

"W-what?!"

"But first," He said as he looked at the door, "I'll start with the people outside."

**xxx**

Upon hearing that, the dunk smasher and the acrobatic player both flinched at their location. They heard what Ryoma said as they peeked inside. They kept snickering at him as he thought that Sakuno failed the operation. But they knew that Ryoma was true to his words.

He would make them pay as they thought.

"Well, I think we should get out of here now, senpai," Momo looked at his senior, "Let's inform Ryuzaki-sensei that Echizen finally knows."

"Un," Eiji said as he placed his hands at his back and started to walk away, "I guess it's about time that we should let them have some privacy."

Momo smiled at him and said, "I can hear the wedding bells calling soon. Ah, so young, so young."

"You are a year older than them Momo-chii."

They were both happy for the both of them. Right now, they were imagining that the young couple would be smiling to themselves wearing the different shades of red on their faces.

…Happy that they were together.

* * *

**Two days later:**

Kusanagi Kiba was her visitor that night. Ryoma had been with her until the former arrived. Her fiancé didn't want the boy to appear again and she secretly smiled that he was jealous of Kiba. She asked Ryoma to leave them alone for a while. Ryoma didn't agree at first but she begged him.

Reluctantly, he finally agreed but only for ten minutes.

_Be sure that you will tell everything to this brat in ten minutes._

She almost chuckled at his childish antics. Ryoma was really overprotective at her now. But there wasn't to be overprotective about. Kiba was not a bad person.

When they were alone, she faced Kiba and smiled at him, "Kiba-kun… thank you for everything."

Kiba looked away as he replied, "But I did not do anything."

She reached for his hands making him flinch, "No… you have done a lot to me. You were my strength when I was down. You never left my side when I lost hope. You even searched for a solution to my eyes. So thank you very much."

"But still I didn't reach you."

She blinked when he said that. She was shocked when he looked at her and reversed the hold to their hands, "I still left you when you needed me the most. But when I thought that I did that so that I could help you with your eyes, he came back and stole you from me before I even made my move. I lost all the chances especially when you rejected my offer," He looked down as he continued, "That was my final way of being close to your heart."

Silence was their next communication. She felt bad about the guy. It was true that the guy did all the effort for her to notice him. But since she was occupied with Ryoma all these years, she couldn't shift her attention to other guys. She was being unfair to him.

"Kiba-kun, y-you know from the start that I can only love you as a friend," She explained as she gripped his hands back, "I-if… if you stayed even more when I was blind… maybe… maybe I gave you that chance but I don't think it will be the same feelings I have for Ryoma-kun."

"I… did lose my chance… huh?"

"I am sorry but…" She said making sure that he would understand her, "I love Ryoma-kun… a lot."

"…"

"…"

"I… see," He said before looking up and smiled at her, "He's really lucky to have you."

Sakuno blushed at his comment.

"I am definitely no match to your first love," He said then stood up, "Well, I better get going now. I am wasting your precious time."

"I-iie, you are not-"

"You have been away for too long," He looked at her and said, "It's time that you should look for him and continue what you left off."

Her eyes widened when he said that to her. Kiba was already standing in front of her.

"You two wasted enough time so cherish your future this time," He smiled at her before turning to the door, "If the girl I love is happy to the person that she loves… then I am also happy."

He started to walk away not missing to raise a hand, "I'll see you soon. Good luck with your new sight," He gave her one last look and smiled at her, "I love them by the way."

She looked at him turn around until he disappeared from her sight. Kiba was right. She wasted time for the both of them. They wasted enough time that they should use the next wisely. She smiled as she closed her eyes. _Thank you very much… Kiba-kun… and goodbye._

Seconds later, Ryoma entered the room and joined her in. He had gone to talk to the doctor and thank her to the umpteenth time as he told her. Rossette told him that she could leave the hospital the day after tomorrow. The doctor had already congratulated her the moment they removed the bandage and the reality that she could still hear before she could remove the bandage.

Being excited about the result, the eye specialist had told her that her chance of seeing again was high so they thought of a small prank to make Ryoma believe that the result was a failure courtesy of Momo and Eiji followed by Sumire and Tomoka. Sakuno didn't have a choice and became the accomplice herself.

Well, the prank was successful that Ryoma had begun getting his revenge for his teammates. She was a bit worried though for he hadn't got his revenge for her.

She wouldn't though. Whatever revenge he could, she would definitely accept it. It was Ryoma after all. Thinking that of him, she gave him a smile that only a frown on his face that she could receive. Seeing his face for a long time felt like new to her.

Indeed seeing his face again was pretty odd for her.

* * *

**Next Day nighttime:**

"Is everything ready?" Sumire asked her.

Sakuno looked at her grandmother before smiling at her, "Hai… Obaa-chan. I am ready for tomorrow."

Sumire smiled back at her, "I am glad. We will leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay," She replied to her but surprised when her grandmother suddenly and slowly hugged her, "D-doushita no, Obaa-chan?"

Sumire had tightly hugged her before responding, "I am just glad that you finally have your eyesight back. I did the right thing to trust you to Ryoma. He was true to his words of bringing your eyesight back."

Her eyes widened when she heard that from her, "W-what do you mean?"

Sumire released her and looked at her regained eyesight. She touched her cheek as she began explaining, "When he first discovered about your eyes, he volunteered to heal them. I told him that it was useless but he insisted. He told me that he knew someone who could cure your eyes."

"H-how?" She just couldn't believe it.

"He told you right; that Doctor Rossette Wilhelmina is a family friend and doctor of the Echizens. No wonder that he knows about her. It was really lucky that she's an eye specialist, perfect timing for your cure. Of course he needed to win you back first before he could convince you to take the offer."

"And he finally did," She pouted for the thought after all these years, "Why do I think that I've been set on a trap by you two?"

"You can call it whatever you want."

Both of them looked at the last person who spoke.

"Ryoma, you're finally here," Sumire said standing up, "I'll be leaving first, Sakuno. I'll be back later."

Ryoma nodded at her as she walked past him. Sakuno looked down after Sumire waved goodbye at her. And now it was the two of them. She grabbed a book which was nearest to her and started reading it. Ryoma sat beside her but before he could even speak, she interrupted;

"Y-you won't mind if I read right? I miss doing this… I mean without the use of braille," She said as she lifted the book to her face and looked at his eyes. She blushed as she continued talking, "I—I was reading when Obaa-chan arrived here."

Ryoma looked at her before closing his eyes and reached for her, "Seriously, you won't be able to read like that if the book is covering your face. Besides," He grabbed the book from her and placed it back on the table, "You will not be able to concentrate if I am here staring at you all night."

Sakuno looked at him before deciding to look away, "Y-you are right. Silly me." She flinched when his hand touched her cheek and made her look at him.

"Don't look away," He seriously said as he stared at her, "I want you to look at me."

Blush appeared on her face but she looked down.

"What's the matter?" He asked this time, "Are you feeling ill?"

"I…" She started as she gripped her hands on her lap, "I don't know how to face you."

"What?"

"I-it's been seven years since I last saw your face," She blushed even more as her eyes were focusing on her hands, "I didn't imagine that… it was this hard to look at you now."

Ryoma didn't reply to her words but instead he held both of her cheek and forced her to look at his face. She panicked as he did that.

"W-what a-are you doing?" She stuttered as she couldn't look away.

"You are looking at me now."

She blinked twice as she stared at his amber eyes. It was different when she was still blind… now that she could see him again. All of her embarrassments were coming back to her now. Her heart was beating really fast.

"I only want you to look at me," He said intensely staring at her, "Only to me."

Her eyes widened as she was surprised at his own words. She couldn't reply to his words at all. All she was aware that moment was her face was flushed red. Who could have guessed that she was just trying to hold her tears back?

"It should be the fact that the one who have no right to face you is me."

She reacted when he said that. His hands were still on her cheek as his eyes were still staring straight to her eyes.

"I am such stupid to show myself in front of you when I was the one-"

"Stop blaming yourself already," She retorted placing both hands on his cheek, "Let's forget those bad things. What important is you are here with me now."

Ryoma stared at her for a while. Blinking twice, she thought that he blushed a little. Then, realizing what she said, she herself blushed a lot. She immediately brought her hands back to her side.

"I—I… anou—err—i-it's not -"

"You are right."

She stopped from panicking.

"You are right, Sakuno." He smiled at her.

Staring at him, Ryoma had removed his hands to her cheek and began holding her hands instead. Sakuno released a hand from his grip and slowly reached for his face once again.

"Thank you… for everything, Ryoma-kun." She said as she gently placed her hand to his cheek earning a genuine and serious smile from him.

Ryoma leaned closer to her face. Sakuno blushed when she realized what he was about to do. Her heart was panicking but she ignored it. Instead she closed her eyes and waited for him.

"Are you guys hungry? I brought dinner."

They quickly separated with each other when Sumire opened the door and revealed herself there. Both of them were covered with different shades of color on their faces. Also, they were looking away. Sumire looked at them and observed their expression.

"Sorry," She smirked as she thought of playing a little, "Did I interrupt you at something? Do you want me to leave so that you can continue at what you are doing?"

Sakuno was the one to react facing her grandmother while still blushing, "O-Obaa-chan!"

Ryoma just looked away and felt a little disappointed, "Che…"

Sumire just laughed at their expression but she didn't leave the place like she originally told them. She thought that they could have each other pretty soon anyway so she might give them a break for a while.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"**Thank you very much, Dr. Wilhelmina, for bringing my eyesight back to me," **She bowed in front of the doctor, **"You saved my life, really."**

"**Don't mention it. I am just doing my job," **The doctor replied to her, **"Now that my job is done. I'll go back to America this afternoon."**

"**I'll take you to the airport doctor," **Ryoma volunteered still holding Sakuno to her waist, **"This is the least that I could do for you."**

"**No, it's okay," **Rossette waived her hands in front of him, **"You gave enough treatment of my stay here. It's okay. You take care of your fiancée instead. Now that she can see you, don't let her get away from you."**

"**Heck that I would let her." **He smirked as he answered as fast. Sakuno somehow understood the doctor's words making her blush. Ryoma had pulled her closer to him making her blush even more.

"**Well, I'll see you in America when you go back there."**

Ryoma nodded after that. Sumire talked to the doctor afterwards communicating with the language that they knew. Later on, Rossette went inside the cab that would take her to her hotel. The doctor would do some preparing before leaving Japan that day. He felt Sakuno's hand on his chest tremble. He gripped it making sure that everything would be alright. That everything would be fine.

"Well, let's go home." Sumire announced making the two of them nod.

* * *

**Three more days later:**

It's been three days since she got released from the hospital. The former Seigaku tennis team regulars had visited her yesterday. They received lots of teases from the acrobatic player and the dunk smasher as usual. Even Tezuka had visited her along with Inui and Fuji, telling her all the luck being with Ryoma.

Of course, she blushed with their words and praises. …As well as their teases.

The crowd was noisy but Sumire wouldn't mind that. It was been a while since they had their reunion like that, together with the trio and Tomoka. But Ryoma wasn't. In fact, she knew that he wanted them to be alone. But the regulars wouldn't let them. She just sweat dropped at that thought, making her smile in the process.

"What are you smiling about?"

She looked at the last person who talked, "Tomoka-chan," She smiled at her best friend who was standing near her, "It's nothing. I just remembered something funny."

Tomoka smiled back at her, "I am glad that you are smiling again, Sakuno. I am really happy for you."

She was shocked when she said that to her, "It's all because of you. Thank you very much… for not giving up on me."

"Nah I wasn't really. I am just your friend who will smack you to the head if you do something ridiculous," Tomoka said waving her hands making her sweat drop to her words. But she was not finished yet as she continued talking and smirked this time, "The one who did not give up on you was Ryoma-sama."

Her words surprised her but she was right after all. Blush crept on her face as she looked down, "I—I guess you're right. I guess I owe it to him."

"You better should."

Both of them were shocked when someone talked not far from them.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka reacted first. Sakuno only blushed, "Seriously, I have the feeling that you like butting in someone's conversation—always."

Ryoma walked closer to them. He dropped something on the table, "Not really."

"But you are always at the perfect timing," Tomoka said and then looked what Ryoma brought on the table, "What's this?"

"You are always letting me hear them," He pulled the thing away from her, "This is for Sakuno, gomen."

"Really now," She pouted as she said her next words, "How selfish! It's only for Sakuno?"

Sakuno butted in this time, "A-anou… I guess we should-"

"Right, I should leave now, Sakuno," Tomoka announced cutting her words, "I've been away from home for a long time. I've got things to do today."

"E-eh? But-" She tried to stop her but no to avail. Tomoka was already at the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," She blinked at her, "Don't act too lovey-dovey you two."

Both of them blushed but in different intimacy. Again… they were alone in the kitchen. Sakuno looked down as she didn't know what to say.

"Ah!" Ryoma suddenly said, "I brought you something."

Remembering what he had dropped on the table, she followed his hands, "W-what is it?"

Ryoma didn't answer instead he showed it to her. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

"S-strawberry ice cream!" Her face flushed red when she saw the ice cream in one gallon, "B-but should've we let Tomo-chan eat this too?" She remembered how Ryoma took the ice cream away from her best friend.

"It's only for you."

"B-but this is too much for me to eat." She looked down.

"You can share it to me then," He smirked at her, "It's your favorite flavor."

"H-how did you know?"

"I know all about you," He said as he opened the lid, "Now stop the interrogations and let's eat."

Sakuno watched him scoop some for her before he gave the cup to her. He only made two scoops but it was pretty much for her. But she wouldn't mind as it was indeed her favorite flavor. She was shocked when Ryoma knew about it. She guessed that it was true that the person would know everything about the person that he liked. Smiling at the thought, she looked at the ice cream with delight and started digging in.

"Don't rush, there's more for you." He said as he scooped his own ice cream.

She was happy that she ignored him. When it came to everything, cakes, ice cream or even soda, nothing could beat her favorite flavor… well, except for 'Ryoma's Ponta'. She just ate three spoons full of ice cream when she felt something hard in her mouth. Frowning, she felt it before grabbing it with her fingers. As long as it was out, her eyes were slowly dilated. She was stunned, shocked, flabbergasted anything that would make her world stopped. She was staring at her two fingers of her hand not really noticing Ryoma's expression that time.

It was a silver ring.

…With a small diamond in it.

Curiously, she looked at Ryoma, "W-what is this?"

"It's a ring." He casually said to her.

"B-but… w-why?"

Ryoma stared at her. He put his cup of ice cream down and walked closely to her, "Why, you say? You should know that. Why would a guy give his lady a ring?"

"R-ryoma-kun…"

"I told you that I'll do this properly," He said as he grabbed the ring from her and placed it on her finger, "Be my bride."

She covered her mouth as she couldn't reply to his words. She just watched the ring the he inserted to her finger. It was reflecting from the light in the kitchen. No wonder that her fiancé didn't let Tomoka to share the ice cream with them. He had another motive… a good motive.

"Where's my yes?"

She looked at him as she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Covering her mouth, she nodded at him.

"I don't hear it, Sakuno."

"Yes!" Sakuno said hugging him in the process, "Y-you stupid guy, yes!"

Ryoma hugged her back. Whispering to her ear, "Heh, you're so slow. You don't have the right to say no anyway, your punishment is to be with me for the rest of your life."

_H-he's not patient, really._ She mentally giggled at his words. She released herself from his hug and looked straight at his eyes, "W-what if I said no."

Ryoma flinched a little. His expression changed a little before he leaned closer to her making her blush a little, "Do you want to know what I'll do if you did?"

Her eyes widened as she stared back at his eyes. She held her breath as they were really close to each other. She was able to say her words, "I—I don't think so."

He smirked at her before placing a hand to her cheek, "Stop opposing me and just go with the flow." With that, he closed the distance between them.

She gasped for the sudden contact. But when she calmed down, she closed her eyes and shyly responded to his kiss. She was overwhelmed to the turn of events. Ryoma decided to marry her and he even told her that he would take her wherever he went. She was satisfied of waiting for him though, but Ryoma wouldn't allow her.

He wouldn't let her wait for him any longer.

…For she had waited enough for him before.

It took for a while before Ryoma released her. He hugged her tight as he whispered something to her ear;

"Ne…"

"Hmmm."

"Let's go to your room, no one's here now."

Blush crept to her face as she realized what he had whispered to her. She leaned back and comically slapped his arm, "B-baka! I-it's too early for that!"

Ryoma smirked at her, "Heh, I just want to make sure," He grabbed her arm and hugged her again, "That you are already mine."

She was shocked of his own possessiveness. Ryoma changed over the years but the way he teased her was still the same. How she missed those old times. Smiling to her herself, she responded to his hug and whispered to him, "You… should know that already." She closed her eyes as she brought her final word with a smile;

"…Ryoma."

Ryoma was shocked but recovered really fast. No one could stop them now. He too was glad of the turn of events. He smiled at her neck as they stayed in that position. He thought that she was right. _It_ could wait anyway.

…Before anyone else.

He had got what he finally wanted… no, what he really needed.

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! How was the final chapter? Did you like it? I don't know if you did? Let me know guys. Share your thoughts to me. For the last time, let me hear them. Thank you very much for staying until the end. I would not be here if it was not for you guys… (Did I say it right? Nah)**

**A ring in a cake is pretty common and I don't think Ryoma could give her something like that. It's more romantic I guess… so I thought of the Ice cream thingy… to make it a little different… and less romantic… I hope Ryoma did… he isn't the typical romantic guy… although… he's Ooc… I know **

**Give the poor MitsukiJunko a boost to continue making fics like this. Thank you very much.**

**Next Week, I will be making the continuation of my fic called Crystal Teardrops. New revelations, actions and dramas will come up ahead. Thank you for waiting. CT is back! ! ! minna-san…**

**For that, I 've been fighting the urge giving this or not but in the end for those readers of CT here's the treat for you…**

**Preview for the sequel:**

"You came here to see my fiancée, weren't you?"

Facing the other side of the wall where Sakuno was, "What are you going to when I did, Llyodie? Cut her hair like before?"

"What? And stop calling me that!" He was pissing him, "Don't you know that you are making things complicated here?"

"I don't know… it still depends on how you see things now," He glared at him this time, "But I won't let you hurt her like before."

"You bastard," He gritted his teeth to calm his head down and when he did, he stood straight and inserted his hands in his pocket, "For a guy, you do dangerous things like this for her and it is definitely crazy. You really love her, don't you?"

**Okay, that's it for a while. What do you think? What will be Ryoma's response to Chris' question? Will he be going to answer that or just avoid topics like that like he always does? This scene just came up to me so there's a possibility that it will change… I mean Ryoma's answer… Mind the answer… tee hee hee… **

**Mata Raishuu! ! !**

* * *

**For the last time like the other, I would like to thank the following readers who reviewed the last seven chapters of this fic… and also the others as well even you only reviewed once, I am still delighted. And for the others who do not have their accounts, I am sorry if I won't be able to reply to you because this is the last chapter. It will be better if you have an account so that I can thank you personally. Thank you very much… ^_^**

_**johanna**_

_**SaKuRiMoOn**_

_**sweetgirl123**_

_**yukina-chan15**_

_**michelle88222**_

_**DearestELFriend**_

**Mari Chappy Chan**

**Eiko-chi**

_**yana19**_

_**yusav**_

_**yuri-chan021**_

**AMUTOforever305**

**rodalyngie**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa**

**Ryosaku90**

**poscabee**

**Vivere Memento**

**luv-u-alwayz94**

**asuna11**

**guests**

**MitsukiJunko with her Mending Tears—signing off**


End file.
